Almost Lost Happiness
by LadyKuchiki4709
Summary: Ichigo doesn't know what he is feeling at the moment. Because at this very moment, he is sitting opposite his old flame, his first love, his very first ex-girlfriend. His ex-girlfriend who is now an Architect they are hiring to design their house. Next to him is his fiancée who is very excited telling the Architect what she want her house to be.. Ichiruki.
1. Chapter 1 - Ichigo POV

Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's

Ichigo doesn't know what he is feeling at the moment. Because at this very moment, he is sitting opposite his old flame, his first love, his very first ex-girlfriend. His ex-girlfriend who is now an Architect they are hiring to design their house. Next to him is his fiancée who is very excited telling the Architect what she want her house to be.

When his fiancée insisted they meet this Architect that designed her friend's house, and said that she wants to hire her, he agreed since he doesn't really care whoever designs their house. When they went to her office, they were asked to wait a little as she is still engaged with another meeting, and when they were finally accepted, he was shocked beyond belief.. the Architect was none other than Rukia Kuchiki.

The Rukia Kuchiki whom he has loved dearly but hurt deeply.

He is not sure if she recognized him at all because when they were introduced, she did not show any sign that she knows him, not even a twitch in her eye.. Damn, she still carry that cold attitude.

Ichigo inwardly snort, he is way too familiar with that expression less face. He could still vividly recall their first few meetings…

XOXOXOXOXOX

9 years ago…

Karakura High. First day of Ichigo's last year in High School. He has been looking forward in going to College for he thinks it'll be the start of really living his life. Little did he know that this year he will fall deeply in love only to be left broken.

As he run fast to catch his first class, he bumps into someone, someone petite, dark hair and with the most beautiful eyes he has ever laid his eyes on. Purple he thinks. The set of eyes is narrowed and he thinks he heard her say something, but Ichigo's mind is somewhere else that he couldn't comprehend what she is saying until…

"Ouch! What was that for?" he yelled at the girl with her hand still up and balled. But before the girl could yell back, a hand went to her shoulder and led her away. Ichigo just stand there looking at the pair with the other guy glaring at him as if to say, 'stay away from her or else'.

Ichigo, for the first time in his life, he got fascinated by a girl. So he watch her every time he can. One time during P.E., he was watching her doing exercise with the girls. "Don't even think about it. Set your eyes to someone else." His friend Uryuu said.

"What do you mean? I'm not thinking anything!" Balked Ichigo, then sigh "Alright, tell me why not?" he demanded.

"Kurosaki, that girl is KUCHIKI Rukia, you have heard of the Kuchikis right? They are not easily to be approached. You see that red head over there, if you even come 5 step closer to her, you will be sent back before you even realize it. Didn't you even noticed that none of the guys here approach her despite of her being the most popular girl in the campus? I'm not just saying because she's extremely rich, she's also a candidate for Valedictorian, I heard she's also very kind, someone saw her always visiting the Children's Orphanage and helping out there. Not to mention she's really easy in the eye."

"So, what does that have to do with me wanting to meet her? I don't care if she's rich or anything of that, I just want to know her." Said Ichigo while sauntering towards Rukia.

"Hi! Aren't you the one who knocks me on the head on our first day of School? I'm still waiting for your apology." Ichigo said with a smirk. The girl whose back was on him shifted her head so that she can see him, she glance at him over her shoulder then turn back again as if he didn't say anything. Ichigo's eye twitch. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" He yelled. Finally, the girl turn and said in a monotone voice, "who are you?" Ichigo's eye double twitch.. but before he can say anything, a guy came, the same guy who whisked her away before, and asked "Rukia, is this guy bothering you?" "No, Renji, you can go back to your class." She said and walks away.

Ichigo is disappointed. Disappointed is even an understatement, he is frustrated, dammit. It has been a couple of months now since his last "talk" with Rukia. He had tried approaching her again and again but he couldn't get her alone, she's always with her friend Momo if not with this guy "Renji."

As usual, Uryuu finds him staring at her again and said "I told you, forget it, she's outta your league. Stop stalking her."

Ichigo is not bad looking per se. He's also popular, what with his orange hair and perpetual scowling face. He excels in Kendo, Basketball and Football. He's also running for honors. Receives confessions every now and then, but he feels nothing for these girls.. until he saw her.

"What the hell! I'm not stalking her!"

Uryuu gave him a pointed look. Ichigo defeated, "I don't care, Uryuu. I want her."

Ichigo couldn't explain himself. He is not obsessed, but he just couldn't stop thinking about her. The more he observes her, the more he wants her. Ichigo snorted, so this is what liking someone feels huh. He is not entirely oppose to it though. Because now he feels something, even though he can't discern what that something is. He just know that every time he see her smile or laugh, or just see her, he feels- dare he say it, happy. Yeah, happy.

So one day while he was on an errand (Onii-chan we ran out of eggs!), luck struck him. He saw her walking alone with too many bags in her hands (how she can carry those bags, he doesn't know). So he saunter to her and ask if she wants help, but what he really said was "Hey Midget, do you always carry that much? No wonder you stop growing. Here, let me carry them, maybe you will still have a chance…" to which he received a kick in the shin. Damn she can kick. Oh right, she's also excellent in Karate. Is there anything this girl couldn't do?

"Hey, give me back my bags! And who are you again?" yelled Rukia

That's right, she doesn't even know my name. "The name's Ichigo Kurosaki, we go to the same school, you bump into me on our first day remember?"

"ahh the berry-head" she smirked. Did she just call me that and smirked. Huh, there's hope after all.

"the name's I-CHI-GO! Not berry-head! Tsh! Where are you heading anyway?

Uryuu had been right. It turns out she's heading to the Children's Orphanage. He watch her being tackled by kids who are very happy seeing their nee-chan. He helped her distribute the toys she brought (that he carried, no wonder they're heavy). He watch her smiling and laughing and playing with the kids. And in that moment on, he thought he honestly couldn't love this girl enough. He fell hard.

XOXOXOXOXO

Present

"What do you think, Hon?"

"What?"

"I told Ms. Kuchiki that I want a 5 bedroom, 2 Bathroom and a provision for swimming pool" his fiancée said excitedly.

"Yeah, whatever" replied Ichigo without looking to both women.

"Ms. Kuchiki, If possible, we also want to meet the Engineer who will be in-charge of building our house." ask Inoue

"That will not be a problem. Once everything is finalized, I will arrange for Engr. Abarai to sit with you both." She told Inoue without looking to Ichigo. Ichigo stiffened. Abarai huh.

"Do you get along well with the Engineer, Ms. Kuchiki? I heard that the Engineer and the Architect have to be in good term to avoid complications," ask Inoue.

"Yes, I know him personally Ms. Inoue. Besides, I am an Engineer myself, so there will be less requirements of Engineer at this stage." Rukia said.

"Wow, aside from being an Architect, you're also an Engineer. You must be very bright in school, Ms. Kuchiki." Gush Inoue. Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if Rukia holds another degree aside from those two.

"Thanks. Now Ms. Inoue, Mr. Kurosaki, kindly fill this form, and from here I will see your requirements and I will start to design your house, when I finish the first draft, I will send it to you for your review. Please give the filled form to Ms. Hitsugaya, I believe she's in now." Rukia said, standing up. She ushered them to a spare room where they can fill the form and left. Ichigo watch her leave.

When they are done with the form, filled by Inoue with little participation from Ichigo, they went to Ms. Hitsugaya who Ichigo was shocked to know was Momo, their high school classmate. When Momo looked up, "Ichigo?!" at least someone finally recognized him.

"Hey, Momo, how's it going?" greets Ichigo.

"You know each other, Hon?" asked Inoue.

"Yeah, we were school mates in High School." Said Ichigo.

"Wow, that's great, Hon, it's a small world isn't?" gush Inoue.

Momo averted her eyes and said in small voice "yeah it is".. "So are you done with the form yet?.. oh great, we will contact you with the first draft then, Mrs. Kurosaki?" louder this time. Ichigo flinched and he didn't know why.

At home, Ichigo couldn't sleep, every time he closes his eyes, he see Rukia. She has changed a lot, he thinks. She has become more beautiful, her eyes became even more captivating, she has become even more elegant, he didn't think that is even possible. She filled up in some areas too. He blushed, now his mind went to the time when he feels the happiest in the 17 years of his life.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

8 years ago

Ichigo couldn't be happier, he has been going out with Rukia for months now, how he managed that, he doesn't want to think, it wasn't in the least easy, mind you. Aside from the threats and challenges he dealt with Renjie and the Kuchikis, their relationship went pretty smoothly. He introduced Rukia to his family and he couldn't believe, after meeting his father, Rukia still wants him. The twins adores her and looks up to her.

It was the end of February, they were going home from visiting an orphanage in a nearby town. They have not been driving long when rain started and it became heavy. The road starting to get blurry, when Ichigo's truck suddenly lurched. Ichigo stop the truck and find out he have a flat tire. This is going to be a problem as they weren't even half way near the next town. They have both left their phones at home so there's no way to contact for help. Ichigo looked at the surrounding, trying to search for somewhere to shelter them while waiting for the rain to stop, he found none.

"Rukia, we have to get out and search some place we can wait until the rain stops!" Shouts Ichigo. So, they ran, and luckily enough they found a shack, this will do, Ichigo thought. They checked and found it was empty. But there was evidence that someone lived there. They lit a fire and huddled next to it. Ichigo sat behind Rukia and embrace her. Rukia snuggled to his arms.

"I'm sorry our trip is ruined." Whispered Ichigo near Rukia's ears. Rukia looked up, smiled and said, "No, it isn't, you're still with me. I'm happy Ichigo. Thank you for accompanying me." Ichigo tighten his embrace and kissed her forehead. "No need to thank me, Rukia." Ichigo thought she might not have any idea how happy she made him every time they're together. That he has turned into a sappy fool, not that he will ever tell her that, or he will never hear the end of it.

He feels Rukia shivered, and he tightened his embrace more. "Rukia, are you cold? Maybe it is because of our clothes, they are wet." He remove his hands from Rukia and started to remove his shirt.

"Idiot! What are you doing?" bristled Rukia.

"I am removing my shirt, you should too, let's dry them." Said Ichigo nonchalantly.

"What? I am not removing my clothes!" huffed Rukia.

"Up to you, but I am. Now come here." Ichigo gathered her again in his embrace. Rukia sigh unconsciously. She feels the warmth emanating from Ichigo's body. After a few minutes…

"Fine! I will remove my dress, but make no move Ichigo, or I swear I will kick you to oblivion!" threatened Rukia. She started to loosen the zipper and reveal her creamy back to Ichigo.

Ichigo gulped. He is starting to think it's not a good idea anymore. He's praying he have enough self-control now. Yes, they have kissed, made out even. But that's the extent of it. He loves Rukia so much he doesn't want to force her for his selfish needs. When their making out is becoming unbearable that he wants to take her there and then, he focuses his mind on something to abate his desire.

Now though, it is only the two of them, in a shack with nobody to disturb them. Rukia has removed her dress, she's now only in her flimsy camisole, with a pair of underwear underneath. Ichigo gulp again.

Rukia placed her dress next to Ichigo's, and settled down in front of Ichigo's body again. Ichigo slowly move his arms around Rukia. His head on top of hers. He feels Rukia shivered again. He tightened his embrace and kiss her on her cheek. He tilted her head so that he can kiss her on the lips. The kiss started slow and eventually became passionate. She shifted Rukia so that she is now straddling him. Ichigo's hands still tightly wrapped at her back and waist. He's afraid if he moves them there is no stopping him from going further. Although he feels Rukia's hand is now at his bicep, the other one tangled in his hair. He tentatively put his hand on her stomach and feels her skin there. She moans and before he knows it his lips are now on Rukia's chest and hand on her breast.

"Rukia" Ichigo warns, "If we continue further, I don't think I will be able to stop." Ichigo pleads.

"Then don't stop Ichigo." Whispered Rukia.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Present

Ichigo find himself having a cold bath in the middle of the night. He sleeps fitfully that night, and the succeeding nights that he started to develop eye bugs.

"Dr. Kurosaki, you have phone call, it's your fiancée." His assistant called. Ichigo always doesn't appreciate Orihime calling him during duty. He is sure, she'll just ask some details if not their wedding then their house.

"Yeah?"

"Ichigo! I'm glad you answered, Ms. Hitsugaya sent the first draft of our house. I want to review them with you. I took a peek and Oh! I love it already. Ms. Kuchiki has done a great job! Are you free today? I asked if it is okay to see her today and Ms. Hitsugaya said its fine, she can do the modification right away."

See Rukia again huh. I wonder if Orihime will still be this comfortable talking to Rukia when she gets to know that she was the only source of her jealousy when they were starting their relationship. He had told Orihime that he had deeply loved a girl before, he only skip telling her the girl's name. It might not be an issue anymore, it has been more than 8 years for crying out loud. Besides, he is sure Rukia hates him still.

"My duty ends in 2 hours. I will pick you up".

"That's great! See you later. Love you!"

"Yeah".

Let's see if Rukia will still keep that stoic face. Will she still look at him coldly? Although now that he remembers, the look she gave him two weeks ago was nothing compared to that time, that time when she had looked at him with that cold cold eyes of hers and until now he still feels his heart clenched a little.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

8 years ago

Graduation is coming near, it's going to be on the last week of March. Of course, Rukia is the Valedictorian, and luckily enough, Ichigo is the Salutatorian.

The graduating students are all gathered in a hall. An event was organized to commemorate the graduates. A slide or video was being shown featuring pictures, embarrassing or not, the achievements of all the clubs and whatnot. Of course, Rukia was featured here and there. Ichigo was so proud of his girlfriend that his heart bloated. He grabbed her hand and did not let go. He was looking at her, only interested in her. His thumb gently caressing the back of her hand. They had planned to enroll in the same University and he couldn't wait to start a college life with her at his side.

A video started and he thought he hears his voice. He looks up, curious.

It was him and Uryuu talking, in the field. He remembers this was when he first time approached Rukia.

" _Don't even think about it. Set your eyes to someone else." His friend Uryuu said._

" _What do you mean? I'm not thinking anything!" Balked Ichigo, then sigh "Alright, tell me why not?" he demanded._

" _Kurosaki, that girl is KUCHIKI Rukia, you have heard of the Kuchikis right? They are not easily to be approached. You see that red head over there, if you even come 5 step closer to her, you will be sent back before you even realized it. Didn't you even noticed that none of the guys here approach her_ _despite of her being the most popular girl in the campus? I'm not just saying because she's extremely rich, she's also a candidate for Valedictorian, I heard she's also very kind, someone saw her always visiting the Children's Orphanage and helping out there. Not to mention she's really easy in the eye"._

" _So, what does that have to do with me wanting to meet her? I don't care if she's rich or anything of that, I just want to know her."_

At this, Ichigo tightened his hold of her hand. Ichigo is scared, no, he is terrified. He is terrified that he will lose this girl next to him. This girl that he vows to protect and to never hurt.

Please let that be the end.. please.. please…

"Stop the video!" someone shouted. Uryuu. Ichigo always knew he's a good friend.

" _I told you forget it. She deserves to be with a gentler person and not with a moron like you. I bet you my COC account, she won't even glance your way." Uryuu said, pushing his glasses up._

" _You had better kiss your account goodbye, coz Rukia is going to be mine" Ichigo said determinedly, walking towards Rukia._

The video ends.

"You fucking bastard? How dare you!" someone yelled. Ichigo knew it was Renji.

Ichigo felt Rukia trying to remove his hold on her, but he tightened it. "Please Rukia let me explain.."

Rukia stands up and forcefully removed her hand from him. Head down, bangs covering her eyes. "Rukia please look at me.." he pleaded. He wanted badly to see her eyes but when she looks up he wished he didn't. For there in her eyes the coldest look he have ever receive in his entire life, this look did not even compare to the look Byakuya gave him when he had warned him not to hurt his sister. Her face is devoid of any emotion. Ichigo feels his heart breaks into million pieces.

Finally, she speaks. "Enjoy playing." Then she started to walk away. Ichigo couldn't move.. he feels his chest is weighing him down. When she was almost out of sight, he called out to her but before he could even take a step, he felt his face being punched, he tried to get up and run after her but he was restrained.

Ichigo didn't know how long he has been standing in front of Rukia's gate. He have pleaded to the guard to let him in or to call Rukia several times that her brother came out and told him "Kurosaki Ichigo, you have hurt my sister and that is unforgiveable. You are no longer allowed to see her, I advise you take heed or I will make sure the consequences are severe." For which he have replied "I don't care, do what you want! I just want to speak to her. Please let me see her!" Byakuya's back was his answer.

In school, he couldn't get to Rukia instead he got into several fights with Renji that he was called by the principal and warned that he will lose his Salutatorian honor if he will engage into another fight again. In the end he did lose the honor.

Graduation day. Ichigo is desperate. He needed to speak with Rukia. He feels this is his last chance. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Rukia is delivering her Valedictorian speech. He's not really listening. He was just looking at her intently. He only hears some part of her speech which again pierce his heart.

" _Of course we have to thank even those who hurt and left us, for they made us stronger and made us aim for a better future and if anyone can make the best of it and start all over again, we can"._

After her speech, she didn't return to her seat, instead she went backstage, backstage where a limo is waiting. So he ran, calling out to her, but she didn't turn back. Shit! This is not happening. He ran even when the limo is speeding away until he couldn't see it anymore. Ichigo slump on the pavement, hands on his face. Ichigo thought this is the worst day of his life.

After that, despite all his efforts, he has not seen Rukia or heard anything about her. Rukia has disappeared without a trace.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Present

"Ms. Kuchiki, thank you for accommodating us today. We saw your drawing and I like it, we only want a little adjustment, right Hon?" asked Inoue. Ichigo grunted but said nothing. He was looking at Rukia. Rukia who is all business not even sparing him a look. She was focus at Inoue.

'Why won't you look at me, midget? I want to see your eyes. It would be great to see you smile again or scowl as long as you show other emotion in that stoic face of yours,' these are all running in Ichigo's mind while looking at Rukia. To his surprise, his thoughts were answered when…

"Mom! Look what I got!"

He saw Rukia's eyes widen and somewhat scared as she finally glanced at him. When she look at the door her eyes became soft…

Ichigo was amazed to see those emotions played in her face so he swiveled his chair to see who have caused it.

If he didn't know what he is feeling when he first saw Rukia, he is even more clueless now.. for in front of him stood a boy, a boy with orange hair, no more than 8 years old he thinks. The boy is cradling a small bunny, beaming at his mother. Then his eyes shift to Ichigo, and Ichigo's heart stop beating at once, his blood ran cold, for he was looking at the same eyes he looks at every morning in the mirror. Amber eyes, the same color as his mother's, as his. He stands up abruptly and face Rukia. Eyes blazing. Myriad of emotions are now rushing through him.

Rukia stands up as well, not meeting his eyes and went to the boy, "I've got a Bunny, mom! Uncle Renji bought me one!" The boy excitedly said, still beaming at his mother.

"That's great, sweetheart! We'll play later, Mommy is working, why don't you go to Renji and I'll come pick you up when I'm finish here, ok?" said Rukia. She ushered him outside and called out to Momo.

When Rukia returned back to her office, Ichigo was still standing, hands balled. "Mr. Kurosaki please sit down."

"The hell I'm sitting down Rukia!" Ichigo is beyond angry, he is shaking.

"How long? How long are planning to keep me in the dark? How long are you going to punish me?" he couldn't help but shout.

"Punish? As if you care! I'm only worth a stupid game account to you, remember?!" she shouted back. Face inches from each other.

"How can you say that when you didn't even let me explain?" Ichigo shouted back. Faces even closer now.

"Hon, calm down. What is happening?" Inoue worried.

"Mr. Kurosaki, this is not the place nor time to talk about this." Said Rukia placidly. She sat down.

"Don't 'Mr. Kurosaki' me. You bet we will talk about this. Don't think that your family can toy me around again. I'm not some stupid teenager anymore." Ichigo hissed. Hands still on the table.

"Rukia, is there a problem? We heard… Oh it's you." Renji look squarely at Ichigo, Ichigo looked right back and said "Abarai, always to the rescue huh!"

"Orihime, let's go" Ichigo started walking but before he reach the door, he turn back to Rukia and announced "I will pick you up tomorrow at noon. We will talk. I suggest you had better be here, if you disappear on me again Rukia, so help me, I will hunt you to the end of the world and nobody can stop me this time."

Ichigo is pacing in his living room. He couldn't believe it. There is no doubt the boy is his. He have a son. A son who looks exactly like him. A son who up until now didn't know existed.

They only did it once but he had gotten her pregnant. He chuckled and sat down.

8 years. 8 years he did not know that there is a mini him running around. He looks so much like me, he thought. He remembers how the boy beams at Rukia. That's how he looks at his mom when he was at his age. Even the spiky hair. He couldn't help but laugh. He wants to know him already, wants to hug him and tell him he is his father. Tomorrow, I will make Rukia introduce me to my son, he thought, determined. He fell asleep.

The next day, Ichigo decided he should speak with Orihime first before his meeting with Rukia.

XXXXXXXVXXXXX

As he sat opposite her, she spoke up. "Ichigo, is she the ex-girlfriend you told me about?"

"Yeah."

So that is her. The girl he had searched relentlessly without success.

"The boy, the boy looks like you." Orihime said, face down.

She feels defeated already, without even going into a fight. She has known all about his first girlfriend. The girl he loved.. love so much. She was a witness of the never ending search he unconsciously did and might still be doing if he hadn't found her weeks ago. Now she understands why he had insisted staying in a building near an establishment owned by Kuchikis when it is far from his work, he even have a subscription of magazine and newspapers that always features the Kuchikis. Most of all, now she knows why Ichigo always give a second look every time a petite girl with short black hair pass by.

She wonders why he even accepted when she confessed to him, seeing that they were exactly opposite. But she's grateful that he even accepted her when he didn't show any interest for so many years.

"Yeah."

"Do..Do you still love her?" She asked. Although deep inside her, she already know the answer. Known from the very beginning they started their relationship. She realized this last night. The way that Ichigo had look at Rukia, so intensely, he barely looked away at her and he has never given her that look. Even when they were fighting, they interact as if they were never apart.

He was never hers, and it hurts.

..

..

"I don't know."

That pause in his answer is confirmation enough.

"You are meeting her today, right? You should go." She said and got up, thinking which one she should cancel first.

If she is your happiness, Ichigo, then I won't stand in your way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the restaurant, Ichigo sat opposite Rukia, blatantly staring at her. I can't afford to be intimidated again, thought Ichigo. Rukia just sat there, looking at the menu. "Aren't you going to order, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"I'll have what you'll have. And the name's Ichigo, or have you forgotten?"

She ignored him and signal the waiter who was obviously admiring her from afar. She gave their order and the waiter left blushing. Ichigo rolled his eyes and inwardly said, 'welcome to the club, Kid'.

"So, when are you going to tell me about my son? Or do you plan of ever telling me I have one?" Ichigo asked straightaway.

"No beating around the bush, I see."

"What is his name?"

"Kouichi."

"One Happiness huh! I like his name. Even more so it has "Ichi" in it, he really is my son." Ichigo smirked.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "What makes you think he is yours?"

"Do I need to point out the obvious? Orange hair, brown eyes, a boy who is more or less 8 years old. Because last time I check I have the same feature and as far as I hoped I remember correctly, I was your only boyfriend 9 years ago." Ichigo really hope this was true. He knows he is right but he knows too that Rukia can deny everything he just said. He did not have a proof that he got her pregnant, that the boy's similarity to him might just be a coincidence.

So he waited for her response. Praying and hoping she confirms Kouichi is his. Anyway even if Rukia denies, he knows better. Rukia is a lot of things and chances of her accepting another boyfriend after they just "broke up" is slim to none, unless otherwise she was forced (which he strongly hope is not the case or he will hunt the bastard down). Besides there's always a paternity test.

Rukia looks at him. As if she knows what is running in his mind. Then.. "How are you, I..Ichigo?"

Huh? "I'm fine, and you?"

"Fine. How's Isshin and the twins?"

"Dad's still the same, I'm sure you know what I mean" he gave her a pointed look. "The twins are doing great too." 'They missed you and they keep asking about you' he wants to add but kept it.

"and your friend Uryuu? How's he?" she asked, eyes on her food.

Ichigo became more attentive. They are wading a dangerous water now. He knows they are heading to the very topic he wished he would never touch again.

"He is fine. We work in the same Hospital." He said, averting his eyes for the first time.

He look up "Rukia.. about the video…you know that…" Ichigo started.

"It doesn't matter now Ichigo. Past is past. Besides, I'm actually glad now you took the bet." Said Rukia, while cutting her food.

"Rukia, you have to know.. I didn't pursue you because of that bet! I didn't even play that damn game anymore after I accompanied you to the orphanage the first time. If you had just given me the chance to explain." Ichigo said desperately.

"I have liked you from the time you bump my head!" you crazy woman. Ichigo had thought he had shown her enough proof that he loved her. That she will never doubt his feelings, but alas, her running away from him because of that damn video told him that he had thought wrong. How can she ever think that she was only worth a damn game account? She meant the world to him dammit!

"Eat your food, Ichigo."

He glares at her. Rukia sighed.

"As I said Ichigo, it was in the past now. I'm not troubled about it anymore, have not been for a long time. I've realized it was very childish and I shouldn't have run away." Rukia explain.

"Then why didn't you come back?" he asked. Why didn't you come back to me? Didn't you know I waited for you for years? Ichigo inwardly added.

"It was too late. We were already in UK. My brother wouldn't let me go back, especially after finding out my… situation."

Situation? You mean being pregnant? Ichigo wants to ask, but he let Rukia continue talking….

"You see, my brother is very protective.." you can say that again, thought Ichigo, "..he didn't want to tarnish the reputation of the family and he didn't want people to look down on me, so we stayed in London and lived there until last year."

'And you didn't even bothered contacting me. I have stayed in the same city hoping that you'll find your way back here, and even when you're back, you didn't even consider looking for me. You are so cruel Rukia. I am beginning to doubt if you have ever really loved me before.' He swallowed.

"Are you ever going to tell me what that situation was?" he insisted.

She looks at him and after few seconds "I told you I'm glad you had that bet right? Because if you didn't then I wouldn't have Kouichi." Rukia said, looking outside, he thought he saw a shadow of smile.

There! Confirmed! Kouichi is his! He's so happy, he didn't know what to do. He feels like jumping and shouting and wanting to hug her. But he controls himself.

Before he can say anything though.

Rukia asked "When's the wedding anyway?"

Huh? Oh right, he was engaged, is engaged. His talk with Orihime earlier was half done. Although, he not confirming his feelings for Rukia has put enough doubt in their relationship. Meeting Rukia again has put everything tentative. Why? Ichigo wonders.

"In five months." He replied.

"Do you want your house to be built before the wedding? We can build it in three months." Rukia said.

"Yeah, whatever."

After taking a few bite. Ichigo asks "When can I meet my son?"

"You can meet him tomorrow if you want. He's actually waiting for you." Rukia said, nonchalantly.

"Wha..what? He knows me?" Ichigo, amazed.

"Yes. I did not hide from him who his father is." Ichigo feels extremely relieved. Then he remembers the boys eyes widen when he saw him, did he recognized him that time?

"Does he know what I look like?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia's face shift to the window again. "Yes, he saw you last year."

"Then why didn't you approach me? I could have known my son then."

"You were busy proposing that time." Said Rukia, face still to the side.

What? Proposing? Oh, that's right, I proposed to Orihime last year at the hospital, but that was over a year ago. Rukia has known where he worked for over a year ago and she didn't even.. damn Midget, when will your cruelty going to end…

Ichigo greeted his teeth "After that then, why didn't you come and see me again?" Said Ichigo, heart already breaking.

"I didn't think you would appreciate. You look happy and about to start a family. We don't want to intrude. Kouichi understands it as well."

If they weren't inside a restaurant, he would have flipped the table already. "The hell! Rukia" he hissed. "This is my son we're talking about! He isn't just anybody else I could brush aside! You don't want to intrude? I can't believe you! Is that how lowly you think of me? Just because I'm starting a family, you thought I will not appreciate meeting my son?" said Ichigo incredulously. Hands both at the end of the table, gripping it tightly.

Rukia face him, eyes betraying nothing. "As I said, you look happy, I thought it might complicate your relationship and I wouldn't want that."

Ichigo laughed disbelievingly. This woman will really be the death of him.

"I want to see him now." Ichigo declared.

"You will have to wait until 5pm. He have school today." Said Rukia, sipping her drinks.

"Then I'll pick you up at five." Ichigo declared again, ending the conversation.

Ichigo went home, took a bath and dressed. He is anxious and at the same time excited. He is finally going to meet his son.

At quarter past four, Ichigo finds himself already at the parking lot where he will wait for Rukia.

Five minutes before 5pm, a limo parked. You are not escaping this time Rukia, Ichigo thought. He tapped the driver's window, and when it rolls down, he told him "Go back, I'm picking up Rukia." The driver just rolls up the window again and waited.

A few minutes more, Rukia came out from the building and headed to the Limo. Ichigo blocked her. "My car's over there." He pointed. Rukia rolled her eyes. The limo driver came out but Rukia told him to go back, and that she'll ride with Ichigo. Ichigo smirked.

As they were entering Rukia's house, Ichigo couldn't explains his feelings. What will he tell him? Will Kouichi accept him as his father?

"Wait here, Ichigo." Said Rukia. "He's on the way home.

After a little while, the door opens and came Kouichi running. "Mom!"

"In here, Kouichi." Rukia called from the kitchen.

Kouichi was about to go to the kitchen when he saw a man in their living room, standing. He widens his eyes again. So, he recognized me, Ichigo thought. Kouichi tentatively walks towards the living room and sat down.

Ichigo watched him, memorizing the boy's feature again then his eyes narrowed when he saw a small but visible bruise on the boy's cheek. "What happened to your cheek, Kouichi?" he asked and took a closer look.

Kouichi's eyes widen again, hand went to cover his cheek and whispered "Daddy, don't tell mommy or she'll baby me again. Don't tell uncle Byakuya either, I don't want my classmate's dad to get fired."

Ichigo was stunned. The boy called him 'daddy' already. He is so happy he couldn't contain his heart. But before that, he have to face the issue at hand, right, the bruise on his son's cheek. By the boy's tale, Byakuya's over protectiveness has extended to his son, if not doubly. But firing someone is a bit extreme in his opinion, but that's Byakuya, he can do whatever he wants, he thought bitterly.

"Did you get into a fight, Kouichi?" Ichigo softly asked his son.

Kouichi sheepishly nodded and then looked up indignantly "It's their fault daddy. They made fun of my hair, they said that my father was a foreigner and that he abandoned me, I told them you left because you have to study abroad, I told them you were very bright and that you are the very first doctor who developed the gene-based cancer therapy, that you are the youngest head doctor in the state hospital, that you have been awarded.." Kouichi said non-stop.

"Hold on, Kouichi, you got into a fight because of me? Also, how did you even know of those things?" asked Ichigo. Too many things currently running in his head.

"Mommy told me. Although uncle Byakuya said that you were a a.. ill-mannered delqent brat, but I don't know what that means." Ichigo's eye twitch, damn Byakuya.

"I have pictures of you daddy, come I'll show you." Kouichi grabbed his hand but Rukia who came out from the kitchen said "next time, Kou-chan, go and change your clothes, your snack is ready in the kitchen."

"Mom, don't call me that, I'm a big boy already. Can I have my snacks here with daddy?" asked Kouichi.

"Ok I'll bring it here. Go now and make sure you.."

"put my dirty clothes in the hamper.. yes mommy" called Kouichi, running.

They watched him run upstairs. After few seconds, Ichigo face Rukia. "Rukia, about the things Kouichi said…"

"I told you, he knows you. He knows he have grandpa and aunties as well, so don't be surprised if he ask to meet them." Rukia said nonchalantly.

Ichigo was floored. "but.. but.. so you have been following me? You knew I studied abroad? If you have been updated about my life, then why?" asked Ichigo.. So, she cares after all?

Rukia was silent.

"Rukia, why didn't you tell me about Kouichi? I need to know, dammit!" Ichigo is frustrated. If she has been following him then what is her reason for not approaching him?

Before Rukia can respond back, they heard the light step coming which only belong to Kouichi.

"Daddy look!" in Kouichi's arms nestled an album, newspaper clips and books. He drops them on the table and happily showed them one by one to Ichigo. They are the newspaper clips when he was featured, books where he was mentioned, and old pictures, even the recent ones.

"I told my classmates, you will come home soon and that I will show them that our hair is really orange." Then Kouichi scowled. "Why does our hair orange, daddy?"

Ichigo laughed and fondly told his son "Blame that to your grandma."

"But grandma is no longer with us," he said sadly, then look up "but I still have grampa and Auntie Karin and auntie Yuzu, right daddy?" Ichigo nearly cried. He feels he has love this boy for a long time already. He gathered him in his arms and hugs him tightly. He relish the feeling of having his son in his arms. When he release him the boy asked "Daddy, will you be staying with us now?"

"Kouichi, don't you have homeworks to do? Finished your food and take a bath." His mother said.

"But mom, I want to be with daddy some more." Kouichi wailed, then "Daddy do you want to see my room?"

Ichigo look at Rukia. She didn't say anything so he took that as a yes. "Okay, Show me your room, Kou-chan." Ichigo said grinning for which Kouichi replied "Daddy, not you too!"

Kouichi led his father to his room and he told him random stories about his mom, school, uncle Byakuya, even uncle Renji, who Ichigo find out has a big role in Kouichi's life. Apparently he is the one teaching his son martial arts. That needs to be rectified, Ichigo thought.

After an hour or so, Rukia walks in and told them its dinner time.

"Daddy, will you eat dinner with us?" asked Kouichi. Ichigo looks at Rukia again, but Rukia just continue going down. So he follows.

After dinner, they went back to his room again and talk some more until Rukia told them it's Kouichi's bed time. Ichigo bids him goodnight with a promise that he will never leave him again and that he will always be there for him now.

They went down but before he reach the door, Rukia spoke "Ichigo, I don't want you giving false hope to my son. We both know you can't always be there for him. Soon, you will have your own family, not to mention your line of work, sooner or later you will start to give excuses, so before we get to that…"

"Rukia" Ichigo stop her, "Isn't about time you stop deciding things for me? You have done enough of that already. I will be in Kouichi's life starting today. I will be the one to teach him how to defend himself and not Abarai, I will be the one to protect him and not Byakuya! I will be there every time he needs me and you don't have a say in this!" Ichigo all but declared. "Oh and from now on, all your opinions are rejected, you got that?" He emphasized.

"Fool! Are you forgetting you are about to get married? Do you think your wife is going to be happy sharing your time with us.. w..with Kouichi!?" Hissed Rukia, face flustered.

"About that, I think you should cancel the house plan. I will pay for the charges." Ichigo said.

"What? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I can't marry her now that you are back in my life, dammit! Whether you'll take me back or not it doesn't matter, I'm happy just being Kouichi's father." Ichigo looked to the side. He blushed realizing just how much he let on.

Yes, he still loves Rukia, so much that he knew he had never really stopped. He had wanted to bang his head when he realized that because even after everything that she had put him through, he couldn't bring himself to hate her, instead the first time he saw her he had wanted to hug her, make her his again and start making up for the lost time they were apart.

He should have known better, should have known that she alone have full control of his heart, whether to torture it more or nurture it, that he shouldn't have accepted Orihime's confession. He couldn't remember why he proposed though, was it because he had lost all hopes of finding Rukia again or maybe because his father has been demanding him grandchildren? Ichigo snorted, wish granted old man, has been granted for 8 years now. Regardless, proposing was surely a mistake on his part, Ichigo admitted. He hoped Orihime won't hate him too much.

"What are you saying?" Rukia asked again. Eyes wide.

Ichigo drew a breath, damage is done anyway, why not let it all out. "I'm so stupid for still feeling this but I still love you, alright! I still love you so damn much that I don't know what to do about it anymore."

"You must be thinking that I'm a fool for still wanting you, you who have left me behind, you who let me kept searching for you in vain, not even considered telling me you got pregnant, that I fathered an 8 year old boy. If I hadn't found out, would you ever tell me, Rukia? Did you ever really love me? Somehow I doubt it. I really am stupid." He turned around and walked away dejectedly.

Before his hand reach the door though, he felt two arms wraps around him, he look down and saw it was Rukia's arms, his eyes widen, his face shocked.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." He heard her say. He tried to turn around but Rukia's arms tighten around him, her face pressed at his back, so he keep still.

"I'm sorry I did not believed in you. I'm sorry I left you and did not come back. I'm sorry I did not tell you about our son. I was afraid Ichigo, afraid that you will not accept him because I thought you didn't really love me, that I was just a game to you. But I realized soon enough that I still wanted you to know and I tried to contact you but I cannot reach you no matter what I do, only after few years I learned to know why" Said Rukia. Face still at his back. Ichigo laugh bitterly in that last sentence.

"When I heard about it, I decided I should let you be because I didn't want to ruin your life any further. I knew the extent my brother did to stop you from finding me. I knew you missed a year at school, your father almost lost his license, your sisters suffered too. I did not want you to suffer anymore, that's why I thought.. I thought that maybe with me gone from your life you will take back everything you have lost, that you will eventually forget about me and go on with your life. And I was right, wasn't I? You graduated with honors, excelled in your profession and found a lovely woman who will never abandon you." This time, Rukia released him.

He turn around and look down to her, although he is not convinced to her reasoning, there really was nothing that could be done about it anymore, at least he now heard her so-called reasons.

Why couldn't she think of herself first for once? Didn't she know that she is more important than anything or anyone else? No, she and Kouichi now. He would gladly choose a life of constantly battling with her family if it means he can be with her again.

But then, does he still have the chance to do that? What if she already has someone else? Is she married already? No, that couldn't be it. Their house have no sign that a man lives there, and he has not seen any picture except of Byakuya and Renji. He knows Renji is out of the question because his son informed him in one of his stories that Renji is married to an Auntie "Tatsuki." So he gulped and asked "What about you? Did you.. do you have someone now?"

Rukia raise her head and look to the side. "I don't have time to date, between my work, family obligations and Kouichi, my schedule is full as it is."

He's beyond glad to hear that. "But.. did you have before?" Ichigo wanted to know. Waiting impatiently for her answer.

"I told you, I didn't have time!" Rukia said, irritated. "I almost agree to an arranged marriage last year but.." she wasn't able to finish for she found herself engulf inside Ichigo's arms, hugging her tightly, feet barely touching the floor.

Ichigo couldn't contain himself, he was so happy, he feels his heart's going to burst. Rukia didn't get into any relationship. That's good, he was saved from hunting down every bastard that dared to touch her.

So, does that mean that she did loved him? Does she still love him then?

"Rukia, did you ever love me?" Ichigo said, still hugging Rukia. He have missed her so much that if Rukia allows him he would not let go of her for a week.

"Idiot. What do you think?" Rukia wriggled her arms so she can embrace him back.

"I want to hear it." Whispered Ichigo.

"I loved you Ichigo, still have." Rukia buried her face in his chest.

Ichigo smiled, his relief is palpable. He released her a little but only to lift her head, he look into her eyes, tears clinging to her eyelashes. This is the first time he has seen this expression, so unguarded, all emotions are showing freely. A far cry from that time she looked at him 8 years ago, at the hall. I will never make her look at me like that again, promised Ichigo.

He raised his hands and captured Rukia's face, he caress her cheeks, her nose, her lips.. and forgive him because he couldn't hold back anymore, he crashed his lips into hers. He is going to kiss her for 8 years' worth.

I have found back my almost lost Happiness..

-owari-

A/N. Crap! What have I done? Anyway, if you have reached here it means you tolerated to read my story. I salute you. Thank you. Please forgive the grammar mistakes, English not first language.

Thoughts, please?


	2. Chapter 2 - Rukia POV

RUKIA POV

Disclaimer: All Kubo Tite's.

"Ms. Kuchiki, your next appointment has arrived" her assistant said from the design room door. "Thank you, Kiyone, we're wrapping up here, please send them to my office, I'll be with them shortly."

Her next appointment if she remembers correctly is a friend of Tatsuki and her fiancé.

When she enters her office, she saw two heads with orange hair. Their back facing her. She faltered a little. Orange hair always makes her mind automatically think of someone in particular. She shakes her head, composed herself and entered "Good Morning, I'm sorry you had to wait, I'm Rukia Kuchiki." She went to her chair and face the two. She first shakes hands with the lady who said "Orihime Inoue, pleased to meet you."

She turned to the other person and extends her hand. When their eyes met, she felt momentarily blank, like she was seeing nothing. The man said "Ichigo Kurosaki." Eyes boring into her.

When they shake hands, Rukia feels like there was suddenly someone playing a fast paced drum inside her chest, the way they do when they are announcing the big winner. It took everything she got and all her Kuchiki training not to reveal anything. She hope she succeeded. It made even more difficult because he was looking at her intensely. So she focused her attention to his fiancée. His fiancée. Rukia's heart clenched.

She listen to the lady about her requirements, glad that she's oblivious to the tension hanging in the air, she concludes that she didn't really need to prolong the meeting (or her suffering? she didn't know), so she told them to fill the form where they can write down their specifications and ushered them to the Clients Room. When she returned to her office, only then she breathed freely.

"Ichigo." She softly said, unconsciously. She hadn't expected meeting him again, although she admitted that chances of this happening is highly possible seeing that they are now back in Karakura. She have decided long ago not to interfere with his life anymore, that it would be best for him, but seeing him now up-close is kind of… nice.

She wonders what will happen now. What will he do if he find out about Kouichi. He'll blow a fuse, I'm sure of it, thinks Rukia. Her berry-head has always been short tempered, she thinks, amused, then faced palm as she realized what she just thought.

He's not yours anymore, has not been since you left him, he have a fiancée now…, and whose fault is that? She couldn't help but remind herself.

Is it really her fault that she want to give him a peaceful and normal life, a life that is not complicated, a life that is not being scrutinized by her family every step of the way?

If you ask her before if those reasoning is right, then her answer would have been a resounding YES, but now though, it sounds like an excuse, her excuse for not fighting for them, for allowing her family to decide for her.

Even though she submitted to her family long time ago, she couldn't forget the times when she had wanted Ichigo to be by her side so bad.

XOXOXOXOX

8 years ago.

It has been two weeks since they've arrived in UK. Rukia is lying in her bed. She feels exhausted. She's easily getting tired these days. Is it because her heart feels heavy? Or maybe because she hadn't had a proper sleep since "that" day.

That day when she had felt hurt and betrayed the most.

She is used to having her heart broken, so much so that it hardens her heart. Her heart breaks when she learned about her sister, breaks during the countless times some family members openly shows their displeasure to her, her heart also breaks every time she hears unpleasant news, like the kids sufferings, from the orphanage. But having her heart broken by the very person she thought would never hurt her is entirely different, it is like comparing a scratch to a stab.

Having her heart broken because of love is a first for her, since Ichigo is the only person who's stubborn enough to penetrate his way into her heart. And she's lucky because if she had experience this pain before then she's not sure if she can survive it this time.

Now that she have time to really think, she shouldn't have been so surprised about the bet. Many guys have tried pursuing her but none holds her attention. None have tried enough for her to be interested. Most of them were just attracted to her due to her family, physical attributes or achievements.

Rukia has always been aloof and prefers to be surrounded only with those she trust. So it is not so surprising if some are challenged to break the "Ice Queen" as she often hear them call her.

She thought Ichigo was different, she thought that he genuinely liked her for who she really was and not the perfect image that often associated to her. Alas, it wasn't the case. He just played her. Rukia feels her heart constricts again, it's so painful that she had to ball herself, she hadn't realized tears has been freely flowing for a while now.

She wonders if she will ever find even a drop of happiness. She would really want that for herself.

Weeks passed by. Rukia is having a dinner with her brother when he asked "Rukia, how is your college application?"

"It's fine, Nii-sama, I received my acceptance yesterday," Rukia said from the other end of the table. She was enjoying her meal when suddenly her stomach churn, she abruptly stands and went to the bathroom where she retch. When her stomach finally settles a little, she stands there, trying to remember if she had eaten anything that could cause her stomach to react this way, and when none came to mind, she thinks of the other causes.. then it came to her like a herd of elephant, she felt her body froze, her blood ran cold, eyes terrified. "I'm pregnant," she said softly. Yes that must be it, she realized she missed her period last month and she didn't even noticed. I have allowed myself to get distracted this long, Rukia thought sadly.

After re-assuring her brother that she was fine, she went straight to her room and sat in her bed trying to decide the best way to tell her brother. He will kill Ichigo, she thought. "Ichigo!" that's right, Ichigo needs to know… but does he? She doesn't want to think of that yet. She have to focus on Nii-sama. She have to ready herself for the disappointment that she have caused him.

During the time she was waiting for her brother to visit her again, after thinking over and over, she decided that she will go back to Karakura and talk to Ichigo. She realized that it was unfair not to let him explain. She hoped that, maybe, with everything he did, endured and went through just to be with her, maybe, he really did love her and that the bet was nothing serious and was just a part of the conversation.

I should have not reacted strongly, she thought. She reasoned out that maybe she reacted this much because of her hormones, didn't they say that pregnant women are way more sensitive? No, it's just an excuse, she thought firmly. She needed Ichigo more than ever now.

So, when her brother came, Rukia took the opportunity and told him in a way she practiced several times in her mirror.

Her brother, if she didn't know any better, look still the same, face betraying nothing, but with the small movement of his eyes and the clenched hands, she knew he's furious and disappointed. This hurts Rukia too. She can endure the displeasure from the rest of her family but her brother is different.

"No, you will not go back to Karakura and the boy do not have to know. I will arrange for a private tutor until you can go back to school." He finally said.

"But brother, Ichigo, he's the father, he has the right to know, please Nii-sama, let me go back to him," pleaded Rukia.

"He had lost the right to come near you the moment he hurt you. That is our agreement." Her stoic brother said, resuming to read the papers in front of him.

"NIi-sama, I need him. I can't do this alone." Rukia cried.

"I will not repeat myself." He said. She turn around defeated, but before she closes the door, she heard him say "Do not worry, sister, I'll protect you."

Rukia was not deterred though, during her pregnancy, when she had wanted badly to speak with Ichigo, she had tried to find a way to contact him. She tried his phone several times but she couldn't get through, same with their home number, her emails bounced back as well. Momo and Renji are not helping either. In the end, she gave up thinking that he had really forgotten her.

Her brother was true to his word, she was being tutored at home and given several maids to attend to her needs. He even accompanied her in some of her checkups.

During the time she was delivering Kouichi, she had hoped desperately for Ichigo to be there, holding her hand and whispering encouragement to her, and she was crushed once again.. but when the nurse handed her Kouichi, she couldn't help but cry, she's finally given a happiness.

Time passes by and before she knows it, Kouichi is now over a year old and she is going back to school. She have decided to take Engineering courses along with her major course which is Architecture. She immersed herself in her studies when she's at school and focuses in Kouichi at home.

When she graduated from these two degrees, she continued her education and took up Masteral degree and added Business Management as suggested by her brother.

When Kouichi turns four, she was able to finally hear about Ichigo. She finally got to know that he had searched for her non-stop, that her family had prevented him in reaching her, and that he had missed enrolling to college. Isshin, his father even tried to help and went to talk to her brother to the point that he was nearly arrested for harassment. Ichigo is no better, he got arrested several times that he became a regular at the jail. She never got to know though what made him stop, but she was glad he did, because she knew he deserve someone better, someone who won't turn her back on him.

Many time she had planned to contact him, to inform him about Kouichi but she couldn't bring herself to do it, that it might be too late already, and that he might not appreciate barging into his life again. Now that he is continuously achieving his dreams. She knew he was in America, furthering his education and doing research at the same time. She was extremely glad when she learned about this, glad that her family's meddling did not entirely deter him from reaching his goals.

But she knew, she owes Ichigo, he deserves an apology for all the trouble she caused him. So she decided she will tell Kouichi all he needs to know about his father, that Kouichi will know of him, of his family. She knew he deserves that much.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Present

There's no point dwelling on it now, Rukia thought. He came here asking her to design a house he will share with his future wife, for crying out loud. She sighed, then she heard a knock on her door, she looks up, it was Momo. She sigh again, she knew what it is about.

"Rukia"

"I'm fine, Momo."

"It is going to get complicated from now on, isn't? What are you gonna do? Will you tell him now about Kouichi? If you had just told him last year when you went to see him, maybe things have turned out differently, maybe he isn't getting married now!" Momo said, non-stop.

"I'm still glad I didn't. He deserves someone like her. She loves him, I can see it." Rukia said, facing her window.

"Keep saying that, Rukia. I know you. You still love him. Are you fine with him getting married?"

"It doesn't matter what I feel, Momo, Kouichi is more important, maybe I will consider introducing him to Kouichi. He has been asking about his father lately." Rukia said.

Momo frown then "he looks good, doesn't he? He looks matured and professional looking, he doesn't look like a delinquent brat anymore." Momo giggled,

"Yeah, but he still scowl and furrow his brow without reason," Rukia said fondly, then "his fiancée, she's beautiful and curvy, they both have orange hair, and she's kind too."

"Rukia"

"Anyway, where's their form? I'll start drawing their house" Rukia said, dismissively.

If she had informed him last year, will things really turned out differently?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Over a year ago

"Really Mommy? We're going to see daddy?" Kouichi asked, excitedly. Rukia has just informed his son that they will go and meet Ichigo. She have decided this in a whim after a few months living in Karakura again. She felt courageous at the moment.

When they arrived at the hospital, she inquired his office and they were guided there. When they entered the reception area, they found his secretary giggling.

"Excuse me, we're here to see Ichigo, please" Rukia said to the giggling assistant.

"Hello, I'm sorry but Doctor Kurosaki couldn't be disturb at the moment, and I'm sure I cleared his schedule for the rest of the day, unless this is urgent?" The assistant said.

"Is he operating someone?" Rukia asked.

"Oh no, at least not yet," the assistant said, giggling again. Rukia is starting to develop a headache for all the giggling.

"Then why couldn't he be disturbed?" Rukia asked, annoyed.

"Because he is currently proposing to Doctor Inoue." The assistant whispered. Rukia's heart felt like it's being stabbed repeatedly.

"Mommy, is that daddy?" Kouichi asked. She look where Kouichi is peeking and sure enough, it was Ichigo, holding a lady's hand, slipping a ring. The assistant finally notices the boy and was about to ask something.

"Thank you, we'll take our leave." Rukia said and took Kouichi's hand and headed outside.

While they were walking, Kouichi asked "Mom, why didn't we call out daddy? He was there, I'm sure of it."

"Rukia bend down to Kouichi's level and said "daddy's busy at the moment, he won't be able to see you yet. Are you fine with just mommy, Kouichi?"

"Yes, mommy." Kouichi said, looking down. Rukia knows her son is sad, that he had wanted to meet his father for a long time but it is a different matter now, considering what she just witnessed. Ichigo is starting his own family. He is getting married to someone that is not her. Maybe this is my punishment, she thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Present

After two weeks of meeting Ichigo again, Rukia is still undecided about the father and son.

"Momo I just sent you the file containing Ms. Inoue's house plan, please have a look at it, if you are fine please ask Kiyone to send it to them and ask for their feedback." Rukia said to Momo. "Oh and I'm going out for lunch with Renji, do you want anything?"

"Noted. I'm fine, I brought my lunch, you know, preggy and all" grinned Momo.

When she returned to her office, Momo informed her that Ms. Inoue and Mr. Kurosaki would like to discuss the house plan with her, with emphasis on "Mr. Kurosaki", to which Rukia just rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm free after my meeting at 2pm, please tell Kiyone to schedule them at 4pm." Rukia said, entering her office.

So then, I'll be seeing Ichigo again and I still don't know what to do, Rukia thought. She admitted that seeing him with another woman still hurt. He couldn't blame him though. Of course, he is bound to love another, bound to forget her. But her, she couldn't forget about him, how could she if every time she see Kouichi, she see Ichigo. She didn't even try opening herself up to other men. Rukia had decided long time ago that she is happy being alone as long as she have Kouichi.

But when he saw Ichigo last year, when she saw him happily proposing to his girlfriend, she felt her heart brakes again, because she knew there will be no one else for her except him.

When they got home that time, her brother was there waiting for them and knew instantly that things didn't went well because he had suggested she should consider the arranged marriage her family chose for her. She knew she needed to move on so she agreed to meet the man and he turned out to be a fine man but she couldn't go through with it.

She had long since realized that her heart only longed for someone that is brash but gentle, scowls all the time but smiles only for her, looks intensely only at her, someone that holds and hugs her so tight she could barely breath.

Sometimes, she missed Ichigo so much that she cries herself to sleep.

I shouldn't be thinking about this now, Rukia thought. So she focused her mind on her meetings and set her mind to calm when she see him again.

And now, she is sitting opposite him again. Only this time, he is blatantly looking at her like he was trying to search something in her face and just like last time, she avoided him and only look at his fiancée.

They were in the middle of discussion when…

"Mom, look what I got!"

Kouichi? Why is he here? Rukia thought. Then her eyes got wide because she just realized that Ichigo is sitting opposite her. Stupid Renji, why did you bring him here?

She prayed, please don't look, please don't look…

She glanced at Ichigo and she saw that he was surprised, probably because she slipped and showed some form of recognition to him. Before he say anything, she looks back at the door again, there is Kouichi with a bunny in his hands, beaming at her. She look fondly at her son. Then Kouichi's eyes shifted and she followed where he set his eyes on. Her son and Ichigo is now looking at each other.

Looks like fate has decided, Rukia thought, defeated. There's no escaping it now. Rukia is sure Ichigo will realize it and sure enough she saw him stands abruptly and face her, she stands as well but didn't meet his eyes, she went to the boy.

"I've got a bunny, mom! Uncle Renji bought me one!"

"That's great, sweetheart! We'll play later, Mommy is working, why don't you go to Renji and I'll come pick you up when I'm finish here, ok?" she told her son. She ushered him outside and called out to Momo.

Rukia returns to her seat, Ichigo was still standing, hands balled. "Mr. Kurosaki please sit down." She told him, still not looking.

"The hell I'm sitting down Rukia!" So he dropped all formalities now. Rukia knew he is angry but he didn't have to make a scene here in front of his fiancée.

"How long? How long are you planning to keep me in the dark?" he continued, Rukia's still trying to contain herself. He is starting to get in her nerve.

How long are you going to punish me?" That does it.

"Punish? As if you care! I'm only worth a stupid game account to you, remember?!" she shouted back. Faces inches from each other. Her old feelings of that time are rushing back.

"How can you say that when you didn't even let me explain?" He countered.

Rukia knew his fiancée is confused now and was trying to pacify Ichigo, so she controlled herself and acted the matured one, she told him they will talk about it outside the office at a separate time to which he agreed and declared when he want it. Of course not without ordering her to be there.

When they were heading home, Kouichi asked "Mommy, what is daddy doing there? Is he there to see me?"

"Yes, Kou-chan." She said while tickling her son. No use denying it. Ichigo will surely demands he meets his son now that he knew of him. There is no stopping Ichigo. She couldn't explain herself but she feels happy, though she is dreading the time when Ichigo ask the question she doesn't know the answer to.

"Really Mommy? When is he coming back?" Kouichi asked happily.

"Soon, sweetheart."

Ichigo picked her up as he declared and brought her to a nearby restaurant. When they sat, he didn't even look at the menu instead he just stare at her. Rukia tried to admonish him, so she asked "Aren't you going to order, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"I'll have what you'll have. And the name's Ichigo, or have you forgotten?"

Rukia inwardly rolled her eyes. No, your name's berry-head, she thought, amused.

"So, when are you going to tell me about my son? Or do you plan of ever telling me I have one?" Ichigo asked straightaway.

"No beating around the bush, I see." Still the same impatient Ichigo.

"What is his name?"

"Kouichi." She said proudly. His name came to mind immediately when she first hold him. Her only happiness.

"One Happiness huh! I like his name. Even more so it has "Ichi" in it, he really is my son." Ichigo smirked.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "What makes you think he is yours?" She asked, even though she knew it was glaringly obvious, you have to be blind if you don't see the resemblance.

"Do I need to point out the obvious? Orange hair, brown eyes, a boy who is more or less 8 years old. Because last time I check I have the same feature and as far as I hoped I remember correctly, I was your only boyfriend 9 years ago." Declared Ichigo.

And that remain true till now, thought Rukia, but he did not have to know that.

"How are you, I..Ichigo?" She asked, she feels nice saying his name out loud for the first time again.

He look startled with the change of topic, but he relent. "I'm fine, and you?"

"Fine. How's Isshin and the twins?" She need to apologize to them as well, especially to his father, who had accepted her wholeheartedly despite the troubles that seems attached to her. The twins, she missed them so much, they were like a sister to her.

"Dad's still the same, I'm sure you know what I mean" he gave her a pointed look. "The twins are doing great too." Rukia is glad to hear that.

"and your friend Uryuu? How's he?" she couldn't help but ask. She saw Ichigo stiffened and for the first time since she met him again, he looked nervous.

"He is fine. We work in the same Hospital." He said, averting his eyes.

Then he look up "Rukia.. about the video…you know that…"

"It doesn't matter now Ichigo. Past is past. Besides, I'm actually glad now you took the bet." She cut him. There's no point discussing that anymore.

"Rukia, you have to know.. I didn't pursue you because of that bet! I didn't even play that damn game anymore after I accompanied you to the orphanage the first time. If you had just given me the chance to explain." Ichigo said intensely. "I have liked you from the time you bump my head!" he mumbled.

Rukia knows that for a very long time now. In fact, she should be the one groveling at Ichigo's feet. She should be the one apologizing, considering all the things he went through. Alas, she's a Kuchiki, and Kuchikis don't do that. In time Ichigo. She thought.

So instead she told him to eat his food, of course he glares at her for that. She needs to at least respond to him so she told him "As I said Ichigo, it was in the past now. I'm not troubled about it anymore, have not been for a long time. I've realized it was very childish and I shouldn't have left."

"Then why didn't you come back?" he asked again.

"It was too late. We were already in UK. My brother wouldn't let me go back, especially after finding out my… situation." She look at him, trying to convey what's really inside her.

'I tried Ichigo. I had wanted to come back to you so badly, and I'm ashamed that I wasn't that determine like you. I should have tried harder.' She thought bitterly.

"You see, my brother is very protective, he didn't want to tarnish the reputation of the family and he didn't want people to look down on me, so we stayed in London and lived there until last year."

'I couldn't defy my family, Ichigo, especially my brother who has done a lot for me. I know now these are just an excuse.' She added inwardly.

"Are you ever going to tell me what that situation was?" asked Ichigo. Face expectant.

She knew he wouldn't drop it, he is waiting for the confirmation, so she decided to give up. "I told you I'm glad you had that bet right? Because if you didn't then I wouldn't have Kouichi." She smiled. Having Kouichi is the best thing she has ever had after Ichigo.

She saw his face animatedly transform to downright happy and she felt her heart bloat with happiness as well. But as fast as that feeling came, the reality came faster. They couldn't be a family. Whose fault is that again? She couldn't help but berate herself.

'Will you look like that if I was able to inform you before, Ichigo? What will you do now that you know? How will you share your time with us knowing you are about to start your own family?'

Better to face the reality, Rukia thought, so she asked the wedding details and his house plan.

After a while, their conversation veered back to their son. When he learned that Kouichi knows him and she saw that he was really relieved, she couldn't help but feel proud, at least she did something good for him and she felt her guilt was reduced even for a bit, that is until he ask…

"Does he know what I look like?" She wanted to tell him Kouichi has known about him since he was four years old but she doesn't want to answer the 'how' question yet so she told him,

"Yes, he saw you last year."

"Then why didn't you approach me? I could have known my son then."

'Because seeing you happy reminded me my resolve not to disrupt your life anymore. Not to mention it hurts' she wanted to say, instead

"You were busy proposing that time." Rukia is ashamed, she doesn't have the right to get hurt.

"After that then, why didn't you come and see me again?" she heard him say. She knew he's getting angry and she couldn't blame him.

'Because I'm selfish, because if I see you again, I might ask you to take me back, I would want you to be mine again, and if by miracle you'll take me back, then your normal life will not be so normal again and I won't ever want you to suffer anymore, even if it means I won't have you. Also, I can see you are happy with her and you might not want anything to do with me anymore' She desperately wanted to say but decided to inform him the more obvious reason,

"I didn't think you would appreciate. You look happy and about to start a family. We don't want to intrude. Kouichi understands it as well."

When she told him that she realized, she had been wrong in so many aspect. She had forgotten how dedicated Ichigo was to his family, and Kouichi is his son. She will understand if Ichigo will make a scene. She's is glad thought when he just threw her accusation, which she honestly deserves, and not flip the table or break something. His temper has improved a little, she thinks, somewhat amused.

He dropped her back to her office with a demand that he will pick her up later and bring her home to meet his son.

So after few hours, he picked her up and she guided him to her house. He asked him to stay in the living room to wait for Kouichi.

She was preparing for snacks when she heard Kouichi calling for her. When she finished preparing the snack she went out and saw them talking in time to hear Kouichi defending himself why he got into a fight and telling Ichigo what he knew about him. Looks like it's her son who gave Ichigo the better answer he was looking for when he asked how did Kouichi know of him.

She let them talk some more.

She saw the many emotions showed in Ichigo's face and her heart skip when Ichigo suddenly hugs Kouichi, she almost cried too. She felt so happy seeing them together, interacting as if they have known each other for a long time. "My two berry-heads," she couldn't help but say, fondly.

She suddenly make her presence known when Kouichi asked his father if he's going to be with them from now on. She is sure Ichigo appreciated her cutting their conversation for even she doesn't know how to tell Kouichi that what he is asking is impossible.

When Kouichi went upstairs to change, Rukia knew Ichigo will ask her about the things Kouichi told him and sure enough..

"Rukia, about the things Kouichi said…"

She cuts him and told him that he have informed Kouichi about him, even his family.

"but.. but.. so you have been following me? You knew I studied abroad? If you have been updated about my life, then why?"

'Of course, I've been following you, Ichigo. How else could I inform our son about you, and because I wanted to see you progress, that every time you achieve something, my resolve of not disrupting you is justified'

But she couldn't bring herself to tell him that…

"Rukia, why didn't you tell me about Kouichi? I need to know, dammit!" Of course, this is Ichigo, he won't stop until he gets his answer. She breathed a sigh of relief when Kouichi came running down with papers and books on his arms. These are the things she collected about Ichigo to show her son, show proofs of his father.

She let the father and son talk and even let Kouichi led his father to his room. After she prepare the dinner she called them out and they ate. She watch the father and son ate and interact, she wished it will be like this always, but she knew that is just a wishful thinking.

When Ichigo kiss his son goodnight, she heard his promised. A promised she knew is bound to be broken.

So when Ichigo is about to leave she can't help but call him off for it.

"Ichigo, I don't want you giving false hope to my son. We both know you can't always be there for him. Soon, you will have your own family, not to mention your line of work, sooner or later you will start to give excuses, so before we get to that…"

Ichigo cut her off.

"Rukia, Isn't about time you stop deciding things for me? You have done enough of that already. I will be in Kouichi's life starting today. I will be the one to teach him how to defend himself and not Abarai, I will be the one to protect him and not Byakuya! I will be there every time he needs me and you don't have a say in this!" Ichigo all but declared. "Oh and from now on, all your opinions are rejected, you got that?"

What? Everything she decided to do is for his benefit, at least that's what she believe, so how dare he.

"Fool! Are you forgetting you are about to get married? Do you think your wife is going to be happy sharing your time with us.. w..with Kouichi!?" she cursed inwardly for her mistake.

She was surprised when he said that he is cancelling their house plan. Why? So she asked what he meant.

"I'm saying, I can't marry her now that you are back in my life, dammit! Whether you'll take me back or not it doesn't matter, I'm happy just being Kouichi's father." Ichigo looked to the side. Blushing.

Take him back or not? Rukia is now confused, but she saw a glimmer of hope, she desperately tried to hold on to it, so she asked again what he meant.

"I'm so stupid for still feeling this but I still love you, alright! I still love you so damn much that I don't know what to do about it anymore. You must be thinking that I'm a fool for still wanting you, you who have left me behind, you who let me kept searching for you in vain, not even considered telling me you got pregnant, that I fathered an 8 year old boy. If I hadn't found out, would you ever tell me, Rukia? Did you ever really love me? Somehow I doubt it. I really am stupid."

His declaration floored her. She feels her heart is so big it's going to burst from her chest. But hearing the last part pricked her, she knew the moment has arrived where she have to come out clean, to apologize, so she gathered all the courage she could muster and stopped Ichigo from leaving, she embraced him from behind with all her might.

She told him she was sorry, that she was just afraid he'll reject her, that she did not want to cause him pain anymore, she told him she knew what he and his family went through and she never want him to suffer again, she wished for him to have a normal life and if by achieving his dreams meant she shouldn't interfere with his life then so be it…

She told him her decision had been right, that he has become the person he always dreamed to be and found a woman that will not hurt him unlike her, and that makes her remember Ichigo still has a choice, he still has a fiancée he can return to.

She released her hold on him and looked down, bracing herself, if Ichigo won't forgive her then she will respect it.

When he ask her if she has someone in her life now, she couldn't help but be bitter. Of course there's no one. How can he ever think she can be with someone other than him?

So she told him she doesn't have anyone and never had after him, told him she had considered getting married but did not go through.

After that she didn't expect being engulf in his arms again. Is she forgiven? Does this mean that he is choosing her? She really hope so with all her heart.

She embraced him back, she relish the feelings of being in his arms again. She's so happy she felt like crying. She missed his strong arms, his tight embrace, his scent.

She missed him so much it hurts. She buried her face more in his chest she could barely breathe.

She told him that she did love him.. that she still do. Though he doesn't need to know she never stop.

Ichigo lifted her chin and look at her the way he had looked at her years ago, and that is all the confirmation she needs.

When Ichigo finally claimed her lips and kisses her like there was no tomorrow, she kissed him back with the same fervor if not more.

She thanks the Gods for giving her back the man who completes her happiness.

-oware- (again? :b )

A/N. Again, please forgive grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading. Your thoughts would be highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3 - Epilogue Part I

**Thanks to Wolfgang04 I realized I ended this story prematurely. So here's another chapter dedicated to all of you who're still interested to read. My gratitude to all for taking time to review.**

 **Disclaimer: If I were Kubo, Ichigo and Rukia would have been married and have lots of Kouichi's already, dammit!**

* * *

 **Epilogue – Part 1**

* * *

Ichigo couldn't explain the rush of feeling sweeps over him as he felt Rukia clutches more tightly at him and responds to his kisses the same passion he is kissing her. All his senses are on high alert but focused only on the girl trapped in his arms who he has no plan of releasing anytime soon.

This is the first time in eight years that he felt alive again, that all his organs are functioning properly again, as if some parts of his body has been lying dormant and kissing Rukia has awakened them.

Ichigo tighten his hold on her waist more and delve in her mouth deeper. He felt like he was transported back to eight years ago- eight years ago when he first made out with his girlfriend, but this time, holding back be damned.

Rukia's body is entirely at Ichigo's mercy. Her feet are barely touching the floor. She couldn't do anything but accept his assault and she wouldn't have it any other way. She remembers he was always intense with her, as if she's the only thing in the world that matters, only this time he kisses her with so much more intensity that her heart feels like it's going to explode soon with happiness.

Ichigo is so lost in Rukia's scent and warmth. He wanted to feel her more, to make sure that this is not just a figment of his imagination, or that it was not one of those dreams he had over the past eight years.

So when he thought that he has kissed her enough for her to remember the shape of his lips again, he moves on and sticks his tongue in her mouth, swiping his tongue with hers. She moaned and that delicious sound travels all the way to his lower region. He too couldn't help but groan in her mouth for Rukia is running her fingers in his head. That was one of his weaknesses and he's glad she remembers. Ichigo grabbed both her bum as he lifted her high up where she can clamp her legs in his waist. She did just that.

When Rukia is secured in his arms, Ichigo blindly started to walk towards the stairs while his tongue is still battling with hers. His knees nearly gave out when Rukia closes her lips and sucks his tongue. He stopped walking to relish the sensation. Instead of heading to the stairs, he moves towards the nearest flat surface which happens to be a display table and sat Rukia there. He proceeded to kiss her further and this time his hands are now free to do its own exploring.

He tangled his fingers in her hair and tilted her head to have more access. Rukia complied as she tightens her legs around Ichigo, bringing their lower bodies even closer. She swallowed Ichigo's groans.

The hand that was gripping Rukia's waist loosens and she felt it travelled to her stomach. She remembers this is what started that brought Kouichi into this world. With this thinking, Rukia's hazy mind clears a little.

"Ichigo…" she called without realizing she moaned his name instead, she received his attention alright but not the way she intended to, for Ichigo hearing her calling out his name in that voice has heated him even more. His hand left her stomach and went up to caress her breast. Rukia arched her back as he touches her; she felt electricity run in her body- her body that has not been touched for a long time. It craved for him, only him.

Ichigo is so lost in the moment already that nothing else mattered. He yanked her blouse up along with her bra and buried his face in her chest all in a second, his other hand still keeping her in place. Rukia cried out even more.

Rukia couldn't recall if this was how great she felt when they had done it eight years ago- eight years ago when Ichigo claimed her for the first time, and unfortunately, their last too.

Something nagged in her consciousness again.

"Ichigo, stop." This time she was proud her voice is a little clearer. "Your son might wake up."

That earns her a little reaction. Ichigo stopped only to put his hands in her back and behind her legs and carries her hastily towards the stairs. He crosses the stairs two steps at a time.

"Which one?" He asked huskily. His eyes are still clouded with longing.

Rukia realized what he is asking and she pointed her room. In just a few strides, Ichigo reached her room and laid her in the bed with him following. He kisses her again while his hands got busy removing her clothes.

His mouth travelled down to her neck, to her chest, to her stomach. When his lips was about to go down further, Rukia held his head and told him to stop again

Ichigo's lips still for a moment then went up again and buried his face in her neck. "Please Rukia, I'm begging you, don't tell me to stop. I've been pent up for eight long years and you've ever let me have you once. I've waited long enough, don't you think?" Ichigo begged, his breath fanning Rukia's neck. His body sprawled on top of her. His trouser is torturing him too.

Rukia was surprised. She gently turn Ichigo's head to see his eyes "So, you didn't..." She asked in disbelief but hoping for a certain response.

Ichigo lock his eyes in hers and let her see the honesty in them. "No. Now shut up and let me make up for the time you hid from me." He told her. He didn't wait for her reaction as he ravaged her lips again to make it busy.

Rukia couldn't contain her racing heart. They were still each other's first and last. She threw all her remaining resistance to the wind and focused her mind to the sensation Ichigo is giving her. It's time she does the worshipping.

When Ichigo finally left her lips and went to her neck, Rukia took the opportunity and ran her tongue in Ichigo's ear as she glided her hand inside Ichigo's back. She tugged at his shirt. Ichigo took it out in a matter of second and return his lips to her body. Rukia slightly sat up and kissed Ichigo's neck as she gripped his behind.

Ichigo's body heated even more as he felt Rukia's tongue and hands in his body. He held her tighter. His lips leaves marks as it passes. He familiarized himself again with every part of her body. She is still petite but she has developed into of a woman.

Rukia is doing the same thing. She might not know what to do in their first time but she has knowledge now even if not actual.

Her violet eyes admires Ichigo's toned body. He has matured a lot, she thinks. She caress his broad shoulder, his chest, his firm abdomen. She flushed when she saw the prominent bulge in his pants.

"God, I missed you, midget…." Ichigo huskily said as he proceeded to kiss her again. Rukia's hand moves and she started to unbuckle his belt.

Ichigo did the same and started to remove Rukia's pajama.

They were both so lost that they don't care about anything except each other.

They were about to completely undress each other when they were sent back to earth by a sound of a knock on the door.

"Mommy? Can I sleep in your bed?" Kouichi called from the door. Ichigo groaned, this time from frustration, his frustration is so painful he could barely hold it in. Rukia giggled. He glared.

"Mommy? Is daddy there?" Kouichi called again.

They both sighed in defeat and started to dress themselves. Ichigo went and open the door. "Hey there, Kou-chan. Why don't you sleep in your room tonight? You can sleep beside your mom next week… no, next month."

Kouichi blinked.

Rukia slaps his shoulder and lifted Kouichi in her arms. Kouichi laid his head in her shoulder and was asleep immediately.

"In UK, he sleeps with me until he turned 3. I was only able to convince him to sleep in his room when he had his private tutor. But even then, some nights, he wakes up and crawls in my bed. The doctor said he might have a mild separation anxiety disorder. That is because it was only the two of us most of the time. My brother increases his visits when I told him of Kouichi's fear. He calls him often too. Aside from telling him about you and your family, I also started gathering pictures of you so it will lessen the time he felt alone.

Gradually, he got over his fear and was able to sleep alone. Occasionally, just like tonight, he still comes to my room, sometimes after seeing me he goes back to his own bed and sleeps." Rukia told him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there with you." Ichigo kissed her head then Kouichi's. Ichigo ran his hand in his son's hair. "It will be the three of us now, always. When dad and the twins get to know of him then Kouichi will be the one to hide from them. Although, if Kouichi is anything like me when I was a kid, you alone will settle his fear." He told Rukia. She smiled at him.

"Hey, you have nothing to feel sorry for. I was at fault here." Rukia said. Her eyes down.

Ichigo gathered them in his arms and told her, with his lips in her head "Don't worry about it anymore. Having you again and Kouichi is enough for me. Just don't disappear on me again, please, or you'll surely kill me this time."

Rukia leaned into him. She couldn't thank the Gods enough for this man.

Ichigo carefully took Kouichi from Rukia. He couldn't help the smile showing in his face when Kouichi cling to him, laid his head in his father's shoulder and continued sleeping.

They walked towards his room and Ichigo tucked his son to bed.

"It's late, Ichigo. You had better go." Rukia told him. As much as she wants him with her, something are still needed to be settled.

Ichigo nodded. He understand what she meant. They headed down. Before Ichigo left though, he pulled Rukia in his arms and held her. "I love you."

Rukia tighten her embrace as response.

"Make sure to lock the door." Ichigo told her.

"My house is guarded, Ichigo, and before you say anything, let me tell you, they were handpicked by my brother." Rukia told him, with a smirk in her lips.

Ichigo lifted her face and tapped her chin with his pointer finger. "You still know how to shut me up."

 _Of course, berry-head, because in my heart, we were never apart_ , Rukia thought.

Rukia stood on the tips of her toes and reached for his lips.

* * *

Ichigo left Rukia's house and decided to see Orihime straight away. He knew everything about this is unfair to her and he is entirely to blame and no one else. But between that and Rukia, he would gladly face anyone's wrath than to let Rukia slip in his fingers again.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Orihime is already on the road of accepting she has lost him. She had suspected she's starting to lose him from the moment he confirmed that the ex-girlfriend he fell deeply in love with was Rukia Kuchiki, she knows it when she remembers how intensely Ichigo had looked at Rukia during the time they were in her office. She had brushed it aside thinking that he might have just been observing the woman knowing her family was famous. But it sealed all her doubts when he did not answer her straight away and didn't not gave her a definite answer when she asked him if he still love her. She concluded she lost him from the moment Ichigo's eyes laid on his ex-girlfriend again.

In the depths of her heart, she thought she saw this coming because even before they meet Rukia, she still couldn't believe that she's dating him, let alone proposed to her, for Ichigo had never looked at any woman from the time she first saw him.

And she knew him from a long time.

She knew Ichigo from their University days, and she loved him then. She admired his dedication, his skills, his gentleness that no one sees unless you observe him. Observe him was all she did at first. She watched him always alone and so focused in his study, always aiming for the top grade, like he wanted to prove something to someone. After a year of admiring him from afar, she squared her shoulder and approached him, introducing herself. She remember she had been so happy when they started hanging out. She got to know about his goals, got to hear a little info about his family and most of all, she got to know a little about his love life. One time when she had caught him off guard, he had told her that he loved his ex-girlfriend so much but she left him. Until now, she still couldn't forget the longing played in his face, but along with the longing, the pain in his eyes was so blatant that it was the first time she willingly looked away from him. She had felt her heart brakes for him too. So she stayed by his side and did all her best to cheer him up.

She had thought she was getting closer to win his affection, but then Ichigo accepted a medical program overseas and left the country. She was devastated then.

After a couple of years, she was shocked to know Ichigo had returned in the country and started to work in the same hospital she works at.

She had thought that her feelings for him had disappeared along with him but she had been mistaken, for the moment she saw him, all her feelings came back too. So after they re-acquainted, she waited for a few months until he was settled in the hospital and declared her love to him.

She told him she loved him from the time she first approached him when they were still in school and that she still love him until now. She told him she only ever love him and that if he accepts her then she will never leave him, she will never run away from him. His eyes widens then. She had almost regretted saying it as his amber eyes became dull, his face became indifference. Her hidden message was fully conveyed if she was to base it on his expression. To her surprise and delight, he had nodded. He had told her "okay."

Now that she thinks of it, he has never really accepted her in his heart. His heart has never been hers. How could she have concluded that? Well, maybe because he barely initiate any intimate moment with her, he only ever kiss her chastely and she could count in her hands the time they went out for a date in the almost 3 years they were together. Or maybe, she could base it on the fact that she's at the bottom of his priority list, his work being on the top. Given, with their profession, they both have busy schedule, him so much more than her, but she would gladly choose him over her work. This treatment has started to kill her inside, she had thought they will remain that way, but he surprised her again when he proposed. She cried in happiness when she accepted the ring. Her happiness is short lived though, because he told her it will be a long engagement as he wants to focus more in his research. So yeah, she really did not think that she has a hold of his heart.

Orihime held up her hand that bore the ring. She still has not removed it. She wiped the tears cascades down her face, she realized, he might have just done it to shut her up for she had been dropping hints that she wanted him to take their relationship into another level.

She chuckled bitterly. She knew now, why he wanted a long engagement - because he is still hoping, even if unconsciously, for his ex-girlfriend to appear.

And appear she did. Now she lost him. She wanted to bang her head when she remember it was her who dragged him to _her._ It was her fault that they found each other again. Fate is so cruel to use her, she thought, disheartened.

She wouldn't be surprised if he'll knock on her door anytime soon to break up with her.

And she couldn't have been more right, for only a few minutes more she heard her doorbell rang.

She took a deep breath, wiped her face and begged her heart to stop aching.

So she wasn't surprised when the first word that came out from his mouth was "I'm Sorry."

She looked at him, to this person she adores and love so much. "I understand." She said. Really, there's nothing else to say. There's no point competing with the girl he is so in love with, not to mention they have a son together.

"I'm sorry." He said again. "Please, tell me if there's anything you want me to do."

 _Anything I want you to do? If I tell you to love me instead, will you do it? If I ask you to give me your heart, will you give it?_ Orihime wanted to ask but controlled herself.

 _Enough already, Orihime. You had your chance. You just have to accept that sometimes the only thing you so desperately wanted is not really meant to be yours._ She chastised herself.

She took a deep breath and commanded her whole body to stop shaking, although her tears are stubborn, they couldn't be stopped. "I already cancelled everything except for the house plan." _I'm sure you have done that, already_ , she thought. "I will inform my side of the family. Just do yours." She added. She removed the ring and put it in the table.

Ichigo nodded.

Orihime stands, face to the side. She couldn't bear the torture of seeing him anymore. "Be happy, Ichigo."

Ichigo stands as well, nodded and left.

Orihime sat down again, she let everything out now. She cries freely as her body shook. She looked down and saw the ring. Her heart weeps even more.

* * *

Friday. Past four in the afternoon, Ichigo parked his car near the school gate and waited for Kouichi. When it was almost five, he got out from his car and waited at the gate. Not long after, a guy stand beside him.

"What took you so long, idiot?" It was Renji, looking at the same direction as Ichigo.

"Huh?" Ichigo was confused.

"This morning, I saw Rukia laughed. The last time I heard her laugh freely was when she was with you. So I knew instantly you guys has settled your issues." He smirked.

Ichigo wanted to smile so badly that he shifted his face to the side to compose it.

"But you are still a jerk for getting yourself a girlfriend, let alone engaged. Now my wife has been disregarding me to console your fiancée." Renji continued.

"Ex-fiancée." Ichigo corrected. "It wouldn't have come to that if you had not helped hiding her." He looked at Renji with a fierce glare.

"Do you hear what you are saying? You want me to head-butt with Byakuya too? That's suicide, I'm surprised you are still alive. Besides I had thought you were just playing her. You see, a lot of guys had tried that. Why do you think I've been so protective of her? I was so furious because you had succeeded." Renji retaliated.

Ichigo grabbed his collar and said in a gritted teeth, eyes blazing "You know that I loved her and I wouldn't dare play her."

"I know now, alright. I have known from a very long time." Renji removed Ichigo's clutch on him. "As an apology for not helping you, I continued protecting her, I enrolled in the same university and took the same course. Do you know how hard it was to keep up with her? Fending off her admirers was even harder. Sometimes I brought Kouichi to the university to show him off. I tried several times to convince her to call you but she have this reason I don't really understand, something about you living a normal life, or whatever. Who knows what's running in that genius mind of hers. She forbid me to contact you and you know where my loyalty's lies."

"Tch!" was all Ichigo can say.

"Honestly dude, I'm glad you found her. Even _I_ knew you are the only person she ever opens her heart to. That's why, I was close to barging in your office when Kouichi told me he saw you slipping a ring into another woman. You know that kid got his brain from his mom. He's very sharp. The only time I saw him got upset with Rukia was when she agreed to get married. He did not speak to us, even to Byakuya. Eventually, Rukia called off the engagement." Renji told him.

"Does Tatsuki knows about me and Rukia? I met her a couple of times and she didn't say anything." Ichigo asked. Although even if she knows, will she tell him? He doubt it. Tatsuki is loyal to Orihime just like Renji to Rukia.

"No. I didn't tell her anything about somebody else's lovelife. Although she might have her own suspicions every time she see Kouichi. Man, you would have to be blind if you cannot see the resemblance. I even thought I heard Byakuya said something about so much for hoping to at least not inherit that's brat's hair."

Ichigo smiled again. Damn, he is smiling a lot lately.

"I'm just glad she didn't asked me. I would hate to lie to her. I think she might have not connected the dot, she was the one who recommended Rukia to Orihime, anyway." Renji added.

"I'm glad she did. Thank her for me, will you." Ichigo said. He knows, without outside help, chances of him and Rukia bumping into each other in the mall, hospital, or anywhere normal is slim to none. He knows Rukia's life style. The only place he knows she frequented are the orphanage. For several years he scouted most of the orphanage and asked if a certain midget has been visiting. In the end he gave up.

"Are you kidding me? She's still mad at me for not telling her about your twisted lovelife." Renji scoffed. He looked up. "There's the squirt." He nudged his head. Kouichi has just left the building and he was still considerably far. "Sometimes, that obnoxious hair of yours has its uses." He smirked.

"Look who's talking." Ichigo said, his eyes on Kouichi.

"So, I'm leaving them in your care. But I'll still be around to kick your ass…" Renji pointedly looked at Ichigo, then started to walk away, waving one hand. Ichigo watched him stopped beside a limo, tapped the driver's window and told him something pointing at Ichigo. Ichigo guessed it was here to pick up Kouichi. They argued a little then Renji took out his phone, probably to call Rukia or Byakuya, whoever the Limo driver is answering to. Renji then give the phone to the driver. After just a few seconds, the driver gave back the phone to Renji and drove away.

"Thank you, Renji." Ichigo said to his back.

* * *

Kouichi's scowl is prominent. He glared at the papers in his hand. Its smell is assaulting his nose. Why couldn't they understand that his mom is not available and that he have a daddy already? Why do they keep telling him to tell his mom to accept them to become his dad so that his family will become complete? Yes, his dad is not around and it has always been him and his mom from the beginning, but he have uncle Byakuya too, and uncle Renji and Aunt Momo. Kouichi understand that his father is a busy man, and that he was away due to his studies and research. He knows too that it was his mom who did not want his father to come home yet because she wants him to fulfill his goals. Even his uncle Byakuya doesn't want his dad to come home and Kouichi wonders why.

Kouichi has always been fine with just his mom. His mom is everything to him. Everyone can disappear but not his mom. Maybe not his dad too, he added in afterthought. Then his scowl vanished instantly when he remember his dad was with them yesterday, he was even at his mom's room. Does this mean that his dad is finally home? That he will be with them from now on? Kouichi hope with all his heart that it is the case for he is getting tired telling his mom's admires that he already have a daddy. He ran towards the gate. He couldn't wait to go home and see his father again.

And Kouichi was surprised to see his father sooner than he thought. His face lighted and brakes into the biggest smile he reserved only for his mother. He waved at his father. Ichigo waved back.

When Kouichi stepped outside the gate, he looked around and did not see a Limo waiting. "Dad, are you here for me?"

Ichigo's heart bloated again, he still couldn't get enough of his son calling him _dad or daddy._ He ruffled his son's hair. "Of course, who else. Let's go pick up your mom. Are you hungry?"

Kouichi nodded. His smile is still in place. Ichigo took his bag from him and noticed the papers in Kouichi's hand. "What's that?"

Kouichi looked at the papers, his scowl returning. "Just another letters to mom." Kouichi said, heading towards the bin and dropped the papers there.

Upon hearing that, both father and son mirrors each other's scowl. "Tell them you already have a daddy." Ichigo told his son.

"I told them several times, but they told me as long as my surname is Kuchiki, they will not give up." Kouichi said, looking up at his father. His father ruffled his hair again "Don't worry, it's going to change soon." He promised.

Kouichi beamed at his father. Then his eyes caught his classmates looking at them, pointing at his father's hair. Kouichi smugly grinned at them.

So they pick up Rukia in her office. Momo apologized to Ichigo as well and told him she's glad they're back together, that Rukia's finally happy again. She told him the same thing as Renji; that she had wanted to contact him but wouldn't want to face the Kuchiki's wrath.

Ichigo told her it's all good.

They went and ate in a restaurant. Kouichi couldn't be happier. His dad is back and he is holding his mom's hand. Good thing people have two hands for he loves holding his mom's hand too. "It would be great if uncle Byakuya's with us too, right mommy?"

Rukia smiled. Ichigo scowled. Kouichi blinked.

And speaking of the devil, Rukia's phone rang, she took it out and Ichigo saw it was Byakuya calling. Rukia answered the phone and listened to her brother. "I understand, brother." The call ended.

"Ichigo, please bring us home. I have to prepare. Some elders are visiting us tonight." Rukia told Ichigo.

At Rukia's house, while Kouichi's changing in his room. Ichigo tugged Rukia to him. "When you said _us,_ it doesn't include me, right?"

Rukia's hands circled his neck. "It was just a normal visit. Let me tell them first about you. I don't want to surprise them." When she saw Ichigo's unconvinced face, she assured him "Don't worry, I won't let them separate us again. As you so kindly told me in my office – we are not teenagers anymore."

Ichigo nodded. He kissed her forehead and held her some more. He decided to trust Rukia, that she's stronger now. "Be ready tomorrow morning, I want to show you both to dad, Karin and Yuzu." Rukia smiled and nodded.

After telling his son he cannot stay yet, he left the house with a queasy feeling growing stronger in his chest which he just couldn't shake off.

* * *

The next day, very early morning of Saturday. Ichigo woke up. He is glad he did not have to go to the hospital today. His mind automatically thought of Rukia. When he remembers who visited Rukia last night, the uneasy feeling from yesterday started coiling in his stomach again. He wanted to see Rukia and his son already. So he took a shower and reminded his father that he is visiting later, to which he responded that Yuzu is already preparing the food and Karin will be home soon and that he is excited to see his idiot son and he would be happier if he brings a grandson with him. Ichigo chuckled as he put down the phone. He could only imagine his reaction when he see that he indeed brought home an eight year old grandson.

So Ichigo anxiously drove to Rukia's house only to be told that the house is empty. The uneasy feeling in his gut instantly morphed into fear and is becoming heavier and heavier every second. Ichigo's heart started beating hard. Rukia did not mention anything about leaving and why would they leave this early in the morning? So, he demanded to one of the guards where did they go.

The guards did not budge. They were not obligated to answer.

 _Is history going to repeat itself again? Please, not again… not again…_ Ichigo repeatedly thought.

One of the guards looked at the man who was pulling his hair in frustration, his face in pain. Looking at him made him winced. So he took pity and told him "they went to the airport."

What the guard said echoed in Ichigo's mind, it reverberated in every corner of his brain, and when it finally sink in, he felt like a hole has been blown through his heart, the hole is so big he doubt his heart is still recognizable. The pain stilled him. He couldn't move. He guessed his lungs have abandoned him too for he couldn't breathe.

 _Not again.. not again… Oh God please, not again…_

The guard was so confused with the man's reaction. He just wanted to help but it seems that his words distresses him even more. The man's face is now contorted in anguish that the guard thought he delivered a horrible news when he just told him his mistress and her son's whereabouts.

The guard tried again. So he clarified. "They just left." The man's eyes widens then and the guard saw hope flickers in them.

The guards last words is all Ichigo needs, he nodded in thanks and ran to his car.

As he drove to the airport, he prayed to all the deities that he is mistaken. That Rukia isn't trying to run away from him again.

* * *

 **A/N. This is the outcome of me reading too many shoujo manga while waiting for the last chapter. I wonder what the 'shocking' announcement is all about...**

 **Uh, review?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Epilogue Part II

**Thanks to Wolfgang04 I realized I ended this story prematurely. So here's another chapter dedicated to all of you who're still interested to read. My gratitude to all for taking time to review.**

 **Disclaimer: If I were Kubo, Ichigo and Rukia would have been married and have lots of Kouichi's already, dammit!**

* * *

 **Epilogue – Part II**

As he drove to the airport, he prayed to all the deities that he is mistaken. That Rukia isn't trying to run away from him again.

Aside from the pain and fear circling his gut, Ichigo also couldn't help but feel a tremendous sadness. The elation he felt when he thought that he have gotten his happiness back seems like a far-off memory to him now.

He felt betrayed. Why would he given back his happiness only to strip it away from him when he hasn't even gotten around it?

Hasn't he suffered enough? Hasn't he endured enough?

He steeled himself with a burning determination. If eight years ago is going to repeat itself, then he'll be damned if he will let them get the best of him again. They're in for a hell of a tug-of-war game.

He parked his car in the departure area and ran, ignoring the security guards calling out to him. He was about to enter when he turned to his right and saw a Limo parked in front of the arrival gate. At least this time it was parked and not speeding away, he thought bitterly. He briskly walked towards it to check the plate, he felt hope arising in his chest when he saw it was the same limo that picks up Kouichi. He ran to it but slowed down when he saw the door opening. It was Rukia with a confused expression.

Ichigo faltered in his steps and ran a hand in his hair, exhaling loudly. He couldn't have been more relieved seeing her. His legs almost gave out as the adrenaline rush subsided, the panic sensation he felt earlier slowly leaving his body.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo hastily closed the remaining gap and hugged Rukia with all the remaining energy he has. "Shit, Rukia, don't scare me like this again. I thought.. I thought.." Ichigo couldn't thank the Gods enough that Rukia is still within his grasp.

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?" Rukia asked when he finally allowed her to breath.

"What are _you_ doing going here when I told you yesterday I will be picking you up? " Ichigo countered. His tortured heart is slowly catching a break. He realized his lungs are functioning properly again as he can now breath freely. Though his face still shows a lingering fear of losing her again.

"You did not say you will pick us up this early. It's only past seven in the morning, Ichigo." Rukia said looking at his face. "You got worried, didn't you?" She asked, running her thumbs in Ichigo's cheeks. Concern visible in her small face.

"Tch. Who knows what those elders will put in your brain again." Ichigo said, looking to the side. Of course, he got worried, dammit! What if they will whisk her away _again_ , then he will spend all his life searching for her _again._

Rukia's eyes soften. She wraps her arms around Ichigo and buried her face in his chest. "I will never waiver anymore, Ichigo. If they want to separate us then they will have to physically drag me away from you." Rukia assured him. She couldn't blame him for not trusting her fully. She was the one who ran away, she was the one who hurt him. He was right though, the elders have argued with her again about getting married, that the one she rejected before still wants her, that it would be beneficial to both clans if she marry him. This time, she firmly told the elders that she is only going to marry the father of her son. She told them Ichigo has forgiven her and that they are back together and if they cannot accept her decision then they can go ahead and disown her. The elders have left her house fuming. She knew their visit wasn't random. They might have been informed that she is seeing Ichigo again. She was not even surprised that her brother is coming home unscheduled.

"Can you prove it?" Ichigo asked, he lifted Rukia's face so he could gaze into her large violet eyes. His other arm still tightly wrapped around her waist.

Rukia nodded. "Tell me what I have to do?"

"Become Rukia Kurosaki." Ichigo asked her out of the blue. Ichigo himself was surprised when he realized what he just blurted, but he realized too, there was not a hint of hesitation in his heart and he couldn't have been more proud of himself by asking her that.

Rukia's eyes widens. She opens her mouth, but before a word came out…

"Mom?" Kouichi said from the limo, his hand covering his mouth, stifling a yawn. "Has oji-sama's plane landed yet?... Daddy!" Kouichi exclaimed when he saw his father and got out of the limo.

Ichigo beamed at his son, ruffling his hair. He felt double relieved that they are still within his reach. "Are you here to see Byakuya?"

Kouichi nodded.

"Brother told me he'll meet us later this afternoon but Kouichi wants to surprise his uncle that's why we came." Rukia told Ichigo.

"So, Byakuya doesn't know you are waiting for him. That's good. Take your things. Let's go." Ichigo ordered.

"What? Can't we wait for just a little bit? His plane is arriving soon." Rukia asked.

"No. If he see me here, I'm sure he will drag you both to his plane and brings you to God knows where. So, let's go." Ichigo said, grabbing Rukia and Kouichi's hand. Ichigo wants to clarify he is not afraid of Byakuya, he just doesn't want to delay introducing his son to his family, that's all. He'll face him when he see him.

"Son, you'll see your uncle later, let's go meet your grandpa and aunties." Ichigo told his son.

"Really, daddy?" Kouichi excitedly said. Rukia sighed. She turned to the driver that was standing behind them. "Please, don't tell my brother we were here. We'll meet him later." The driver nod.

"Ichigo, let's dropped by my house first. I prepared something to bring." Rukia said when they were exiting the airport.

"No need. I'm sure, Yuzu's preparing enough food." Ichigo told her.

"It's rude to visit empty handed." Rukia insisted.

"No. What's rude is to make them wait any longer." Ichigo countered. Rukia huffed but gave in.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Few hours after, Ichigo knocked on his family's door which was opened immediately. "Hey there, son. I'm glad you still remember your way home." Isshin greeted.

Ichigo entered. "Shut up. I came here for a reason." He looked outside.

Rukia took that as a cue to enter. She step on the threshold too then smiled tentatively at Isshin "Hello, Mr. Kurosaki."

Isshin's face was dumbfounded, his mouth was hanging open. Rukia knows she shouldn't be accepted in this house again, considering of what she had put them through, so she bowed "Mr. Kurosaki…"

But before she can ask for forgiveness, she found herself suddenly couldn't breathe and realized Isshin was squeezing her in his arms, saying "I want nothing of that. You are my third daughter. Daddy is so happy you are back."

"Grandpa?"

Isshin's eyes widens comically and released Rukia all of a sudden that Ichigo had to hold her to steady her.

"Oho! And who are you young man?" Isshin crouched to Kouichi's level and study the boy in front of him. Ichigo and Rukia knows, Isshin already figure it out. If those goofy face of his is not indication enough.

Kouichi took one step back, bowed and said "My name is Kouichi Kuchiki. Nice to meet you, grandpa."

And Isshin's face was full of tears and snot as he squeezed Kouichi too. He looked at Ichigo "You idiot son. Why did you hide this adorable grandson of mine? Look at his face, he looks so much like my dear Masaki, even the hair. Oh Masaki, we have an adorable grandson!."

Rukia bowed her head in guilt but Ichigo tug her to him, raised her head and kiss it.

"Auntie Yuzu?" Kouichi said from Isshin's shoulder.

Yuzu was stunned. Did the boy called her _auntie_? She had thought only her brother is coming, so she was curious what the commotion was all about.

Isshin released Kouichi who bowed to Yuzu and introduce himself again. "Hello Auntie Yuzu. My name is Kouichi Kuchiki. I hope you are doing fine."

"Has Byakuya been teaching my son?" Ichigo asked Rukia as he watched Yuzu and Isshin dotes on Kouichi. She smiled. "He is very charming, isn't he?" Ichigo tsked.

"I have to prepare more food." Yuzu announced.

"I'll help you." Rukia offered. She felt ashamed again for coming empty handed.

"Oh you don't have to, Rukia. Everything is almost prepared, anyway."

Rukia insisted so they both went in the kitchen. Leaving the three boys in the living room.

After a little while. "Why is the door open?" came a voice from outside. It was Karin. She entered the door and close it.

Kouichi who saw his other Auntie, wriggled from his grandpa's clutches, stands up and greeted her "Hello, Auntie Karin."

Karin who was thirsty did not stop walking towards the kitchen but waved "Yo." Then she stopped. Thirst forgotten. She swiveled her head to look at the boy, still standing. "Did you called me Auntie?" she asked, then "Uy Yuzu, did you suddenly sprout a son? Because there is no way Ichi-nii will impregnate his girlfriend unless it was Rukia." Karin called to the kitchen.

Ichigo who was coming down from his room, smirked. "What do you mean, Karin?"

"It is what I said. I don't understand why you proposed to your girlfriend when it was so clear you are still hang up with your first love." Karin said, nonchalantly. She then looked at Kouichi. "But he really looks like you…. Uy old man, don't tell me we have a little brother and you've been hiding him all this time."

"Let the boy talk, idiot" Ichigo said, sitting on the sofa, he winked at Kouichi.

Kouichi bowed for the third time "Good Morning, Auntie Karin. My name is Kouichi Kuchiki. I followed your team and you were the best. I hope we can play soccer sometime."

Karin's jaw dropped. "Ku…Kuchiki?" She looked at Ichigo, who is still smirking. So, everything clicked. She had been right, of course, it could only be Rukia. So, Kouichi was conceived before the whole fiasco. Very smooth, brother.

"Yes, Auntie. But daddy said, I will be a Kurosaki soon." Kouichi answered, his face still beaming, happy to meet his father's family. His family.

"Really, now?" This time, Karin smirked at Ichigo. She took a step closer to her nephew and ruffled Kouichi's hair.

"Yes. So that I won't receive smelly letters from my P.E. and Computer teachers anymore, also the manager of the School administration, and maybe the principal will stop calling me to his office just to ask about mom again…." Kouichi said while counting them with his fingers.

"Ohh, my grandson is so smart." Isshin gushed.

When Karin entered the kitchen, Rukia regarded the twins. They have grown so beautiful, she thought. She then took the opportunity and bowed at them. She apologized for what happened in the past. The twins brushed aside her apology saying they understand.

"I may have been furious with you for a long time, especially when I saw how brother suffers and how he cannot move on, but I understand now. I had a boyfriend whose family is the same as yours. I learned from your mistake though so I made sure we had a clean break up." Karin said, her face vague. She turned and left the kitchen.

Rukia and Yuzu watched her ask Kouichi to play video game with her.

"She went through the same as brother, she fought for him, but eventually one of them gave up. I know she love him, still." Yuzu told Rukia.

Rukia wished Karin will have the same fate as her, that she will have a second chance to be happy again.

After a little while, Yuzu called everyone and they had an early lunch. Kouichi was prim and proper at first which earned snickers from the Kurosaki's, but gradually became at ease as he saw his mom was also comfortable, later on he joined in the boisterousness of the family.

Rukia could see Kouichi enjoying himself with his new found relatives, he adores them, their liveliness, even the eccentricity of his grandfather.

The Kurosakis are also enthralled with Kouichi. Isshin is still gushing at his similarities with his late wife, yes he looks like Ichigo but Kouichi's face has a gentler side that was unmistakably Masaki's, the brown of his eyes is darker than Ichigo's but the same as Masaki's. Although he could also see an eight year old Ichigo in him, especially the way Kouichi treats his mother. The boy is smart too which is not a surprise considering his parents.

When they had worn him up, Isshin carried his grandson to the twin's old room to tuck him there, Rukia following. Karin took that opportunity and asked her brother "Ichi-nii, how about your girlfriend?"

"I broke up with her." Ichigo responded while looking at Rukia's back.

"I feel bad for Orihime but we always knew where your happiness lies so…" Karin clapped her brother's shoulder.

It's true. Karin, personally, has never seen Ichigo this happy for a long time. But she knew too that his brother is still guarded. From the corner of her eyes, she watched his brother always reached out for Rukia, that he couldn't keep his hands off her, his body automatically angled where Rukia is, as his eyes, like he is afraid Rukia might disappear any moment.

Karin chuckled bitterly. She knew that feeling so damn well.

"Karin…." Ichigo started. Yuzu also feels sad for her twin.

"I'm fine, I chose soccer so…. I have to go, we have a practice." Karin said, waving at them while heading out. "Tell the squirt we'll play soccer next time. Say goodbye to Rukia for me." Then she shouted "Later, dad!"

When the door closes, "Are they still seeing each other?" Ichigo asked Yuzu.

"No. Karin can't get in contact with him or she'll be removed from the national team. Oh that reminds me, they're competing Women's World Cup soon. Bring Kouichi with you so he can watch Karin play before she retires, we're turning twenty soon." Yuzu told her brother.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed, then "Get a rest, Yuzu. You are exhausted. I'm sorry for making you wake up so early." Ichigo told her.

Yuzu saw Rukia coming out from the room. "Okay, I'll be with Kouichi in the room. I'll prepare our snack later."

Ichigo tugged Rukia towards his room and they lay in his old bed. Rukia was so comfortable that she almost drifted to sleep when Ichigo spoke "Aren't you forgetting something, midget?" He asked, his lips in her head.

"Hhmm, what is?" She asked groggily in Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo ran his hand in Rukia's side, his other in her hair. "My question earlier, at the airport."

Oh that. "I did not know it was a question." She yawned.

"Of course it was a question and I need your answer" Ichigo said, perplexed. Why is she taking this so lightly when he has been so anxious to hear her answer?

"What you said earlier wasn't a question, idiot." Rukia said again and make herself even more comfortable, she's almost curled on top of Ichigo now.

 _Dammit! I knew she's not going to make this easy for me_ , Ichigo thought. "What, you want me to kneel down with a ring or something?" Then he stilled, eyes wide. Shit, he didn't have a ring with him. He sat up abruptly that Rukia slid from his chest. "Wait here, I'll go buy a ring, now." He was about to step off the bed when he felt Rukia embraced him from behind.

"Ask me, Ichigo." She whispered. Ichigo's lips tugged upward, he turned. He lifted Rukia's face. He feasted his eyes on her. His heart thudded hard. He couldn't wait to make this woman his. This woman who captured his heart from that fateful day he bump at her over 9 years ago and until now, his heart is still at her mercy.

"Will you do Kouichi and I a favor and become a Kurosaki, Rukia? Will you settle this fear in my heart that I can lose you anytime and be mine forever?" He asked. Intense amber eyes boring into violet ones that widens in surprise.

Rukia opened her mouth to readily say yes, then she remembers her old reservations- trapping Ichigo into the kind of life she have.

"Ichigo, you know what it means if we get married, right? You will become a member of the clan too. Are you sure you can deal with that?" She asked.

"Didn't you hear what I asked, midget? I asked you to become a Kurosaki, not me becoming a Kuchiki." Ichigo shuddered at the mere thought. "Don't worry, I've been dealing with your family since I was seventeen. I'm not letting them get in between us again." He smirked.

Rukia couldn't contain her heart hearing that. That attitude of his, that determination in his eyes. It's all she needed. But she just have to make sure one more time "A.. are you sure? Did you think this through?"

"I've never been more sure when it comes to you." Ichigo said, softly.

Rukia's heart clenched, she heard the honesty in his voice and she was once again blasted with guilt. Her head dropped. "But I hurt you, I hurt you for a long time. I hid our son from you. I did not trust you. I am terrible, Ichigo. Why would you want me?" Rukia couldn't stop the tears escaping her eyes.

Ichigo reached for her face, wipes her tears, and lock his eyes into hers "Because you are worth it, always has been. You are worth all the trouble, all the pain. I knew what I am getting myself into when I first approach you all those years ago. Besides, I did not suffer alone. You were hurt too. So let's just call it even, okay?"

Rukia nodded.

"I still need your answer, midget." Ichigo reminded her. Eyes still boring into her.

Rukia gripped Ichigo's arm, the other fisted in her skirt "You know that I love you, that my heart is incapable of loving anyone else but you. I've always been yours, Ichigo, and I want you to be officially mine too."

* * *

 **A/N: I just realized that in my two stories, I made Inoue confessed to Ichigo. In my defense, I couldn't imagine, even how hard I try, for Ichigo to confess to her instead. So for me, the only way they can be together is for Inoue to trap Ichigo into accepting her.. (I know, I am mean. I am sorry).**

 **(SPOILER ALERT)**

 **(SPOILER ALERT)**

 **If they do end up together in canon, then their relationship's going to be so lame, so bland, that Ichigo's just gonna kill himself and go to the afterlife where he can scowl, growl and bicker all he wants with a certain midget captain – a certain blushing, long-haired, slightly-taller-but-still-a-midget captain. (She's so kawaii! I think she's gotten a little taller, right? But, of course, for our berry-head, she's still his midget.)**

 **So, the final epilogue will be after the release of the final manga chapter. I'm dying to see how Kubo ends it.**

 **I hope they announce the return of the anime so we will all have something to look forward to.**

 **Thanks a lot for the reviews guys.**

 **P.S. For those following Battle of Ideology, I did not abandon it, I'm just so caught up with all the hype that I couldn't concentrate yet.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Final Epilogue

**So, I guess I'm the 'saltiest' and the 'bitterest' of you lot. It took me months to get out of my funk and force myself to at least complete this fic. I'm sure this would have been way better if that blasted chapter did not kill me or rather my muse.**

 **Disclaimer: Kubo who? Ahh him. Whatevs.**

* * *

 **Final Epilogue**

When the small family arrived back at Rukia's house a little late in the evening, they saw a Limo parked. Rukia and Kouichi knew who is waiting for them inside the house. Ichigo have a feeling too that he won't be spending the evening with Rukia again. He scowled.

As they enter, they saw Renji sitting in their living room. He stands up and motioned his head to a room that Rukia uses as her office.

Kouichi immediately run and went inside the room. His parents and Renji following. Ichigo squeezed Rukia's hand and confidently entered the room.

There in Rukia's home office, seating regally in front of a drawing table, is Byakuya Kuchiki. Head of one of the most prestigious family in the country and owner of multi-billion group of companies. His name is always in the World Most Eligible Billionaires list and often voted as the most elusive famous personality to ever grant an interview. These are according to the magazines and newspapers that Ichigo has read when he was still searching for Rukia and still reads even when he thought he had stopped searching.

But Ichigo only see Byakuya in one light, and that is, a huge pain in the ass.

Ichigo remembers the times he chased this man. It had felt like chasing a sports car with your bare feet, you could see him for a few seconds and then gone the next. In the rare chance that he was able to get a hold of him, he always ends up in jail. So yeah, he was/is the biggest pain in Ichigo's ass.

"Oji-sama!" Kouichi run to his uncle, bowed then beam at him. Byakuya's features softened looking at his nephew. He reached out and patted Kouichi's head.

Kouichi who is very fond of his uncle started to tell him stories "Oji-sama, I'm so glad you are here. Look! Daddy's back and not only that, I met Grandpa Isshin too, and Auntie Yuzu and Auntie Karin! They were all great…."

Byakuya's softened feature hardened instantly as his cold eyes landed on Ichigo whose hand is tangled with Rukia's. The temperature in the room dropped significantly, or so Renji felt.

Oblivious to the surrounding, Kouichi continued "Then this afternoon, Mom and dad…."

"Kou-chan, it's late sweetheart, go wash and do your assignments. I'll come check it later." Rukia stopped her son.

"Come on kid, let's have a snack first, your uncle brought some of your favorite snacks from UK." Renji ushered Kouichi.

"I'll see you tomorrow, oji-sama. Good night." Kouichi told his uncle and allowed Renji to usher him outside.

When the door closes, Rukia removed her hand from Ichigo's and greeted her brother "Nii-sama."

Byakuya swiveled his chair to the side where Rukia's big project's architectural designs are hanged, he sat back and crossed his legs, eyes on the designs. "Rukia, I heard from the elders. Did you mean what you told them?" He asked without looking.

"Yes, Nii-sama." Rukia responded without a second delay.

Byakuya closes his eyes for a moment, then "I brought you tea selection from your favorite shop, they are in the kitchen."

Rukia understood the meaning behind her brother's words. She was dismissed temporarily. "Thank you, Nii-sama, I'll prepare some. Please excuse me."

As the door closes for the second time, Byakuya spoke again, this time addressing the only person left in the room aside from himself.

"Kurosaki, last time I heard, you are engaged. What are you doing with my sister?"

 _No beating around the bush, I see,_ Ichigo thought. "I was engaged. Not anymore." Ichigo responded, his eyes bore at Byakuya who did not even bothered to look at him.

"Why? Because you found Rukia again? Personally, I think you are suited more for someone like Orihime Inoue. Someone who can provide you a life you are more familiar with – a commoner's life."

"There's nothing wrong having a normal life and you should have realized it by now that I don't give a damn what you think either." Ichigo fired back. Geez, couldn't they give up already. Do they have to repeat the same argument over and over again? Haven't he shouted his view enough at Byakuya's face back when he was demanding where Rukia was?

"Aren't you being unfair to her? She is a kind woman, she waited for you for years, and you even offered her marriage." Byakuya said again. This time, he spare Ichigo a fleeting look moving only his eyes.

Ichigo cursed inwardly. Leave it to this guy to know everything. And he sure knew what to hit him with. He couldn't berate himself more for giving up on Rukia and proposing to Orihime. Ichigo thanks the Gods again for seeing Rukia before he made the biggest mistake of his life – marrying the wrong woman. He shuddered at the thought.

"Tch! I know it was unfair to her, alright. Maybe in another life I could return her feelings but that is only if Rukia doesn't exist. With all the things you've put me through, you should have already known that I would always choose Rukia. If you had only allowed me to see her…" he choked.

Ichigo felt like he is seventeen again, he remembers the pain of losing Rukia, the petrifying feeling when despite all his efforts he realized he'll never see her again, never to see her beautiful amethyst eyes shines again as she plays with the kids in the orphanage, or when she's teasing him or bickers with him. She was the one who gave him purpose. She was the reason why his life became meaningful, that he had felt so alive after meeting her.

When she left, he was reduced to his old self. Uncaring. He was like that for months until Uryuu knocked some sense into him. Uryuu had nagged him endlessly that time but he only heard his last words- _You are pathetic, Kurosaki. I'm sure she'll tell you that too when she sees you._ Uryuu had used _when_ and not _if._ So he had worked hard to get back on track but he graduated and all and still no Rukia showed up even after so many years.

He glared daggers to the person in front of him, the cause of all his pain, the bane of his existence. The person that plays the biggest part in making him live like a fucking corpse.

"But Rukia chose for you to have a normal life. I can see it turned out good for you. Why don't you let it stay that way?" Byakuya tried again.

There is that too. He couldn't really blame Byakuya fully for Rukia herself decided not to contact him, for his benefit, so she say.

"You and your sister do have a lot in common. You like deciding things on your own. The only difference was she was being selfless while you on the other hand thinks only for yourself or for the benefit of your clan. But I am telling you now, I am not backing away this time, Byakuya." Ichigo declared, determination flaring within his brown eyes.

Byakuya continued as if he didn't hear Ichigo's declaration at all. His face still compose. "It's a known fact that my sister is the next heir of the Kuchiki clan, Kouichi will be expected to head the family and the whole business. Being with Rukia would affect your life considerably. You might have to change your profession, change your priorities, even your habits." Byakuya's eyes are now intensely looking at Ichigo's reaction.

Ichigo was taken aback. Not because of what Byakuya informed but because he felt that he was being tested now.

"It's not too late yet, Kurosaki. You can always go back to that Inoue woman whose only worry is if you like the dinner that she cooked for you. And you can continue with your mundane life. Beside, aren't you in the middle of your research?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. Why couldn't Byakuya understand that what he felt for Rukia is beyond anything else? That there was no comparison? That she's the bearer of his happiness? He doesn't want to feel so fucking empty again, dammit.

"As to my sister, I will make sure to marry her off to someone I personally approve."

Ichigo lost his patience hearing that last sentence. "You still don't understand, do you? I don't care what you throw at me. I am not letting you take my family away from me anymore. Don't you think you have caused us enough pain? If it's not for the fact that Rukia and my son respected and love you, I can do what you did and hide them from you, in that way, you will feel what I felt all those years ago."

Byakuya suddenly stands, eyes colder than ever "What's make you think you can do that? You will find yourself locked up with no hope of getting out before you can put that plan in place."

"I did not say I will, but I can if you so much as threaten to take them away again. Besides you cannot marry Rukia off anymore, because as of this afternoon, she became my wife." Ichigo watched the usual cold eyes widens then narrowed instantly, jaw tightly clenched, as well as his fists on top of the table.

Byakuya's inside is raging, if not for the table in between them, Byakuya guess he might have lost his composure and strike the boy already. He continued glaring daggers at Ichigo. Ichigo glared back.

Rukia despite of her upbringing, did not really left the room, she stayed behind the door, listening in. She entered the room again when she thought her intervention is now needed "Nii-sama."

Byakuya spare her a glance "Rukia, what is this boy saying?" He asked through gritted teeth. Cold and slightly narrowed eyes still directed at Ichigo.

"It's true, brother. We got married this afternoon." Rukia confirmed with a small smile. She knows her brother is furious but the only regret she felt is the hope that her brother was there to witness her union with the man she loves.

* * *

-Flashback-

5 hours earlier..

" _I still need your answer, midget." Ichigo reminded her. Eyes still boring into her._

 _Rukia gripped Ichigo's arm, the other fisted in her skirt "You know that I love you, that my heart is incapable of loving anyone else but you. I've always been yours, Ichigo, and I want you to be officially mine too."_

 _Ichigo couldn't contain his heart. Then a thought entered his mind "Then let's get married now. Come on, the municipality is near here. I know someone who can officiate us." Ichigo tugged her from the bed._

" _Wha… Ichigo! Aren't you rushing things?" Rukia asked. She couldn't explain if she's feeling more amused or surprise._

" _What do you mean rushing things? It's more like overdue, don't you think? I don't want to wait anymore. I want us to be official too. I want us to be family already. So let's go." Ichigo urged her._

 _She supposed there's no stopping her berry-head anymore. "But.. " Rukia looked down at what she's wearing._

 _Ichigo reached for her face and made her look at him "You look fine. That's what I don't understand with you rich people, you dress like you are always attending a gala even if you're only at home. Besides, even if you are wearing rags, I would still marry you. So no more excuses, alright?" He smirked and tapped her nose._

" _Idiot." She said fondly. Rukia lovingly gaze at the man caressing her face. She herself is getting excited. Ichigo is right, she will marry him anytime, and it doesn't matter when, where or how._

 _Ichigo took that as a yes. His heart thudded hard with the way Rukia looks at him. His midget rarely voice out her love to him but her expressive eyes compensate for it a hundred fold and he prefers it that way._

 _Ichigo lifted her face upwards and kisses Rukia tenderly. He wraps his other hand in her waist and proceeded to kiss her more deeply. Rukia wound her hands in his neck, bringing their bodies to mold together and responds to Ichigo's kisses, deepening it even._

 _And just like that, warm, terribly pleasant sensation washed through him. Ichigo's body reacted strongly as it remembers the night they almost made love. He lifted Rukia's body and lay her on the bed, him following to cover hers. His kisses became more intimate and more urgent, his hands busy mapping her body until it rest and got busy in her chest. His need is becoming unbearable. He is hungry for her, he desperately wants her and he knew he will go crazy if he won't have her now._

 _But of course he was thwarted once again. God damn it!_

 _He was in the process of stripping Rukia of her dress when "Ichigo, it's broad daylight and we are in your family's house." Rukia reminded her raving partner._

" _I don't care!" Ichigo's focus is still at the task at hand- getting more access to Rukia's skin. He tugged at Rukia's dress signaling her to raise her hands so he can take the damn thing off her already._

 _Rukia complied, she put her hands up and smirked at her seductively, she then tangled her leg at Ichigo's thigh and lifted the other one to rest on his crotch "Aren't you so adamant of bringing me somewhere? Somewhere where we can legally have each other?" She purred._

 _Ichigo suddenly stops his movement and glared at her, his mind and body battling with each other, but seeing her pose like that and feel her tiny foot gently rubbing his crotch and thigh, he couldn't control the shiver running down his spine, he gulped hard._

 _Why does he love this evil woman again?_

 _Rukia chuckled. She wants him too, alright. As much as he wants her. But one of them has to keep head. She raises her head to reach the glowering man and pacifies him with chaste kisses all over his face as she slowly drags her dress down again and covers her naked skin._

" _You are not helping, midget." Ichigo closes his eyes to control his raging hormones. It took him longer than he thought._

" _Ichigo?"_

" _I'm fine. Just give me a moment." Ichigo answered as he extracted himself from Rukia and lay a little father from her. Careful not to touch any part of her or his body might betray him again._

 _When they eventually came out from the room, they saw Isshin leaning on the wall, whistling, looking like he changed clothes hurriedly, his tie askew._

 _They also heard hurried feet noise from Yuzu's room. Then Yuzu opened the door and yelled "Wait up! We're almost done."_

 _Rukia and Ichigo were confused. He looked at his father again who averted his eyes and still whistling happily. Realization dawned on the two. Ichigo scowled at his dad. "Tch! You've been eavesdropping."_

 _Isshin grinned. "It's a good move, son. I'm proud of you."_

" _We're done." Yuzu came out wearing a simple dress tugging Kouichi who seems his hair has been brushed, shirt neatly tucked._

" _Mom, are we going somewhere? Why are Grampa and Aunt Yuzu very excited?" Kouichi asked his mother._

 _It was his father who answered "We are doing something that will make you a Kurosaki, son"_

" _You mean you are getting married?" Kouichi's eyes widen in excitement._

 _Ichigo chuckled. His son is smart, alright. "Yes, Kou-chan."_

 _Kouichi's happy face turned thoughtful "But, how about oji-sama? And aren't you supposed to meet with the elders first? And should I be wearing like this?"_

 _Ichigo crouched down to Kouichi's level and told his son "We are doing this the Kurosaki way, we will do the Kuchiki way after I speak with your uncle."_

" _Ok." Kouichi nodded._

-End of flashback-

* * *

Ichigo breaks his glaring competition with Byakuya and looks at Rukia. He feels his heart has gotten a lot bigger upon hearing her confirmation that she was indeed his wife now. For he still couldn't believe it himself. Rukia looked right back and smile at him a little, he smirked back. Raging Byakuya forgotten.. until they both heard the scrape of chair. They both turned their eyes to the person in front of them.

Rukia look at her brother, eyes begging. Ichigo's eyes still on Rukia, he couldn't care less if Byakuya doesn't accept him but he knows that his wife needed her nii-sama's blessing so he waited with a bated breath until the siblings finishes their silent communication.

Byakuya sighed inwardly. He has seen this coming. Have been expecting it to happen sooner actually. He had deprived his sister her happiness for a long time, it's time he allows her. He nodded imperceptibly.

Ichigo who is looking at Rukia was amazed as he witness Rukia's eyes widen and her face brighten so much he thought he has gone blind. His heart faltered. He feels like a heavy weight- he didn't know existed, has been lifted from his chest.

 _Thank you, Byakuya._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I was originally thinking of at least giving you a glimpse of a proper wedding, Karin's story and to solve the mystery of the video culprit but I guess I can't anymore (I know I'm pulling a Kubo here, huh). I'm sorry if I disappoint any of you, guys. I got inspired to write because of Ichiruki only and I couldn't find the inspiration anymore. This chapter was halfway done before 686, hence I just had to wrap it a little.**

 **Thank you so much to those who followed, commented and favorite-d my stories.**

 **Take care all! :)**


End file.
